


Better Off as Lovers

by TimmyJaybird



Series: If Neverland had a Key, It'd be Your Smile [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Colin & Damian are both 17, Damian is a snuggle bug, Damian is forever the biggest bottom ever, Damian loves hickies, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, well maybe there's a little fluffy plot but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin was just trying to look out for his friend, when he suggested he <i>help</i> him get Dick to notice him. And if he loved every minute of Damian's affection, well, that could be his secret.</p><p>But affection is catching, and plans can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was lightly talking about DickDamiColi on my blog, wondering if it was a thing people were into (because when the idea hit my I had a moment of _goddamn I really REALLY like this_ ), when [strongfemalecharactersarelife](http://strongfemalecharactersarelife.tumblr.com/) sent me the message:
> 
> "psssssttttttttttt dami and colin working together to seduce dick when they get older because they're both reALLY ATTRACTED to him"
> 
> And I was SO INTO THE IDEA. So I started a fic, thinking it deserved a full fic, not a ficlet. And then, 48 hours later, I had this beast. I still don't exactly know how it happened.
> 
> But I do know I am so around for this ship.

Damian clutched at the sleeves of his hoodie, eyes following at Dick moved through the kitchen, towards the coffee machine. Watched him stretch as he reached for the mugs- two- poured two cups. Left one abandoned, moved to the fridge for creamer, before spooning in far too much sugar. He stirred it, held it for a moment, as if letting the warmth seep into his hands- in fact, Damian was sure that was _exactly_ what he was doing- before he took a sip. He smiled to himself, before grabbing the other mug, heading back out the doorway he had come in.

Damian damn near fully turned in his chair, watching him go. Across from him, Colin started chuckling, reaching for his cup and trying to drown the sound in it.

Damian snapped back around at the sound, frowning. “What?”

“Nothing,” Colin offered, setting the cup down. Damian continued to stare, frowning. “Just that you are really, _really_ obvious.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Uh-huh.” Colin folded his arms. “You looked like you were about to fall out of your chair staring at him.”

“-tt- I was not staring.”

“Hell, I think you drooled a little.” That had Damian reaching up towards his mouth, glaring when it was dry and Colin was chuckling again.

“Ass.”

“You were staring, though.” Damian glanced away, going quiet, and Colin leaned his elbows on the table. Rude maybe, and sure, Sister Agnes would have scolded him- but he just wanted to get closer. “I’m not blaming you.”

Damian glanced back at him. “You’re not?”

“Your brother is hot.”

Damian cringed. “Do not call him my...brother.” He sighed. “That makes it seem odd.”

“Well, he is sort of your brother. And maybe it’s a little strange, but so is wearing a cape and swinging from rooftops.”

“Your trench coat is atrocious.”

“Hey now, I’m offended.” Colin still smiled, resting his chin on his hands. “What I’m saying is, who cares if it’s strange?”

“This coming from the guy who lives in a church.” Still, Damian was leaning his elbows on the table as well. “You really think Grayson is attractive?”

“Definitely.” That seemed to relax Damian- which Colin thought was a little odd. After all, everyone with eyes _knew_ Dick Grayson was attractive. He’d learned that from his years of friendship with Damian. It wasn’t a secret in the slightest.

Did he think Colin would’ve judged him for it? _Far from it_.

“He is utterly dense,” Damian suddenly said, “For all it’s worth.” Colin quirked up an eyebrow, and Damian huffed. “He has never once understood when I hint at my intentions.”

“Intentions- have you tried to seduce him?” Damian clicked his tongue, but Colin was grinning. “You _have_.”

“Colin-“

“I’m your best friend, maybe mention this to me or something?” He tilted his head, ginger bangs brushing along his eyes, over the freckles on the bridge of his nose.

Not that Damian was watching.

“But he doesn’t bite?”

“He does not seem to _understand_!” Damian leaned back, tossing his hands up. “I have tried. But all I get are those laughs and _stupid_ smiles and _oh Damian you’re growing a sense of humor_.”

Colin shivered when Damian suddenly impersonated Dick’s voice- and god, he forgot how _good_ he was at that.

“He thinks I am a child still,” Damian pointed out, “And I fear he will never leave that mindset.”

There was a pause, before Colin was pushing his chair back, smiling. A small, devious kind, a little curl to his lips that had Damian focusing far too much on them. “I’ve got an idea.” Damian watched him walk around the small kitchen table, reaching out to grasp his wrist, tugging him up. “C’mon.” Damian stood, allowed his friend to lead them from the kitchen, out through hallways and upstairs, towards Damian’s room.

“What are we doing?” he asked, as Colin tugged the door shut behind him.

“What if you _proved_ you weren’t a kid?” Damian arched an eyebrow, and Colin reached up, rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand fluttering in the air. “I mean, you know...like if Dick _saw you_ exactly the way you want him to.”

Damian stared at him for a moment. “Are you suggesting-“

“What are friends for?” he offered, shrugging. But there was a bit of a flush to his cheeks. “I mean, look, it’s probably awkward but-“

“I’ll do it.” Colin glanced up at him, and Damian was watching him _intently_ with those jade eyes that had his stomach starting to knot up.

“You will?”

Damian nodded. “Nothing else has worked, what do I have to lose? So,” he licked his lips, “What do we do?”

Colin felt his stomach literally _flip_ , and all he could hope was that it would be something with the pink tongue he had just gotten a glimpse of.

“I guess whatever you feel comfortable with?” he offered. Damian shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing away for a minute, and Colin frowned. “Damian, you’ve uh...done this stuff before, right?”

“Like what? Intimacy. Of course!” His voice was sharp, words quick- and it was the most blatant lie Colin thought he had ever heard out of his best friend’s mouth.

“Hell, you haven’t.”

“It does not matter. First experiences are irrelevant to me, and it cannot be difficult.” Colin shrugged.

“If you say so.” He shifted. “But if you haven’t...done it before. I don’t know, maybe we should... practice?”

It sounded utterly ridiculous, and Colin half simply wanted to curl up into a hole in a ball. The other half was hoping against hope Damian would _agree_ -

And yeah, okay, maybe he thought Dick was hot, but it wasn’t like Damian _wasn’t_ , and maybe he had his own reasons for wanting to help. As selfish as it felt, and _god_ he figured it made him a terrible friend, but it felt like a dream that this was even _happening_.

Damian studied him, before giving him a nod. “Alright.” Without another word he turned, walking over to his bed, settling on it back against the pillows. Colin stared, had a moment of pure _this isn’t happening_ , before he managed to make his legs work, to cross towards the bed. He crawled on it, kneeling near the edge, leaving a healthy space between he and Damian, as the other just _watched_ him.

“Maybe we should start slow,” he offered, “You know, just...” He exhaled. “Can I kiss you?”

His heart was in his throat, and Colin couldn’t put numbers to the amount of times he’d wanted to ask that, over the years. He could only think it made him horrible, for thinking of Damian as much as he did like this but-

“Yes.”

The word broke his thoughts, and Colin stared for a minute, before taking a deep breath, crawling closer. He moved over Damian’s lap, straddling his thighs, so that he was leaning down over him. Tentatively, he reached up with one hand, let his fingers slide along Damian’s cheek, thumb brushing along warm, copper skin. Damian stared up at him, didn’t move away from the touch-

And it was now, or never.

He leaned down, pressing his mouth to Damian’s- which was utterly still, as he kissed him. Unmoving until Colin reached up with his other hand, cupping both cheeks and holding Damian still as he opened his mouth more with each gentle glide. He felt Damian’s lower lip tremble, before his mouth was _trying_ to mirror his movements- clumsy, but not unenjoyable-

And Colin could only wonder if Damian had ever been _kissed_ before.

He figured he should know, should berate his best friend over not sharing these things with him- but well, he hadn’t told Damian when he _had_ been kissed- or about anything else he’d done. Maybe he was just too afraid it’d show on his face that he wished everything had been _with_ Damian.

Colin pulled back, dragging his thumbs along Damian’s cheek bones- and god, he was too pretty, must be some sort of rule if you were going to be one of Batman’s _Robins_ \- be insanely pretty.

“You haven’t done that before,” Colin offered, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“-tt- I have,” he started, “Just...not often.” Colin nodded. He pulled his hands from Damian’s cheeks, reaching down for Damian’s and lifting them.

“Here,” he offered, “Put your hands on my hips.” He settled Damian’s hands on his hips, before reaching one back, cupping it around the back of his neck. He leaned back in, and this time Damian met him half way, pushing back against his mouth with just as much force as Colin gave.

Okay, maybe he had been honest. Maybe he’d done it a _few_ times, and he just needed to warm up.

The hands on Colin’s hips tightened, and without thinking Colin gripped at Damian’s tshirt with his free hand, dragging his teeth along Damian’s lower lip. Damian gasped, mouth opening, and suddenly Colin was kissing him deep, open mouthed and fighting the urge to press his tongue past Damian’s pouty lips, fighting the urge-

Until Damian’s tongue was flicking against his lower lip, and then there seemed _no point_ in fighting it. Colin pressed his own against Damian’s, sliding past his lips, and Damian’s mouth had _no right_ being as warm as it was. He pressed against Damian’s tongue, before sliding along the points of his teeth, felt Damian’s hands on his hips _tighten_ , heard the little sound that came from Damian’s throat.

Without thinking, Colin’s hips rocked forward, pressing against Damian’s abs as he released his shirt, hooked that arm down along Damian’s back, clutching at the back of his shirt now. Another little moan, and he felt Damian’s hands sliding down his hips, rubbing the outsides of his thighs through his jeans.

He had to stop, had to pull back, _had to breathe_ , and when Colin looked at Damian, his friend was watching him with eyes that had gone dark, his lips left parted.

“Don’t stop,” Damian breathed, and Colin’s eyes nearly rolled. He pushed back down, kissed Damian like he’d wanted to for far too long- pressing his tongue back into his mouth, the hand at the back of his neck sliding up into his hair, tangling in the short, dark locks. Damian’s hands squeezed his thighs, before moving back up to his hips-

Then sliding back, grasping at his ass. The redhead groaned into his mouth, as Damian held his hips against him, as Colin tried to rock them again,because _god_ this was too much, this was everything he had ever thought it’d be-

This was going to get him into trouble _fast_ if he didn’t slow down. But slowing down didn’t feel like an option- not when Damian managed to snag his lower lip between his teeth, before he sucked on it- and this time, it was Colin who moaned.

When he pulled back again, he knew his cheeks were just as flushed as Damian’s- could feel the heat there, pooling in his belly-

Between his legs.

“Maybe,” he whispered, breathing a bit too heavily, “Maybe we should just...leave it at that tonight.”

Damian stared up at him for a moment, eyes a little wide, before he nodded as well. Yet, he didn’t move his hands, didn’t give Colin the chance to pull away.

And Colin didn’t really _want to_ \- but he was sure he needed to.

“I uh,” he started, “Maybe...should go.” Damian’s hands finally moved, sliding back to his hips, down his thighs, before finally falling to the bed. Colin hesitated a minute, before climbing off Damian’s lap, his bed, his friend moving right behind him. They left his room in silence, heading down the stairs, neither speaking until they were outside, walking towards Colin’s bike.

“That,” Damian started, as Colin picked his helmet up, held it by its strap, “Was okay, right?”

“Was it okay to you?” Damian nodded, licked his lips- and Colin fought down the shiver he felt in his bones. “Then yeah, it’s okay. Not weird.”

Another nod, and then Damian was leaning in, pressing his mouth to the corner of Colin’s. When he felt back, whatever hesitation had been in his eyes had faded.

“Don’t crash,” he offered, and _ah_ , that was the Damian Colin knew so well.

The redhead grinned at him. “I won’t leave you a widow.” He winked, and Damian rolled his eyes- but didn’t move, until Colin was just a speck, driving back off towards the city.

*

Even if Damian had said it was _alright_ , Colin still felt a tiny pit of dread, in his belly, that perhaps he’d just gone and fucked up the best thing to happen to him.

That he was considering Damian the best thing that ever happened to him should have been telling.

The dread turned to shame, the next morning, when he dared to think what he’d done, when he’d gotten back to his room- the way he’d wrapped his hand around himself and thought about Damian’s hands on his ass, Damian’s mouth on his- the way Damian’s fingers curled against his jeans and held him so close. How he could have rutted against his abs until he found release _with such ease_.

The shame of sleeping in a church and thinking such things was so old and faded it didn’t bother him- but the feeling that he was taking advantage of his best friend somehow, that did. That maybe he was coaxing Damian into this.

Didn’t matter how many times he told himself it was a means to an end, for his friend. That Damian had his eyes set on Dick- and hey, Colin didn’t _blame him_ there. Besides, he’d seen the two together- it was ridiculous, the way they worked, existed in sync. He was almost shocked Dick wasn’t the one trying to seduce _Damian_.

Regardless, the guilt was there, silently, over the next few days- until Damian texted him, late- well after dark, just _come over_.

Colin had never snuck out so fast in his life.

He’d barely gotten off his bike, pulled his helmet off, when Damian was opening the Manor door- and was he _waiting there_ for him?- beckoning him in. Colin walked over, stepped inside, barely got the word “what” out of his mouth before,

“Grayson is here.”

Oh. _Oh_.

Showtime already.

“Uhm, but we haven’t really,” Colin started, Damian taking him by his wrist, dragging him towards the stairs, “you know... _practiced_ , like we said.”

“It may not be necessary,” Damian said, starting on the stairs. “As you pointed out I...perhaps I have not even kissed as often as I could.” Colin swallowed, far too aware of the pressure of Damian’s fingertips on his wrist. “I have not even given Grayson that simple of an example to think of me as an _adult_. Perhaps that is all he will need.”

Colin only nodded, as they reached the top of the stairs, and Damian was dragging him down the hall, stopping just outside Damian’s bedroom door. He pressed himself back against the wall, tugging Colin in so he framed Damian’s body, hands instinctively going to the wall to brace himself, to keep from pressing right into Damian.

“Damian,”

“He has been speaking with father about something. But he has to come out soon, father already did. He is in the cave,” he added, as if he could see the fear in Colin’s eyes over _Batman_ possibly finding him pinning his kid against the wall.

“Are you sure-“

“Positive,” Damian offered, shifting slightly, hands reaching out, clutching at the ends of Colin’s hoodie. “Now _kiss me_.”

It was demanding, it sounded just like the brat Colin knew Damian could be- and there was no way he could deny him. He leaned in, pressed his mouth to Damian’s, harder than their first kiss. He felt Damian tug on the ends of his hoodie, until he was closer, hips pressing into Damian’s, chest almost flush to his.

Colin’s arm went flat against the wall, hand pressing into a fist, as the other found Damian’s waist, clutched onto it. He tilted his head, kisses turning from glides of lips to wet, open mouthed- and then Damian’s tongue was _in_ his mouth, and Colin moaned around it- couldn’t help it, stop it-

Didn’t want to.

Damian’s hips pushed forward, found a little friction against Colin’s, and the redhead was pushing back, grinding into Damian as his friend clutched desperately at the chest of his hoodie. He sucked on Damian’s tongue- pinned it between his teeth, and there was a small sound coming from Damian’s throat- half whimper, half moan.

The kind of sound he didn’t seem capable of making.

The kind of sound that had Colin _digging_ his hips into Damian’s- and _hell_ , he shouldn’t be so hard over a kiss-

But was it his imagination, or so was Damian?

The other teen shifted one leg, lifting it slightly to hook behind Colin’s calf, change the angle- and yeah, his sweatpants weren’t hiding anything. Damian was just as turned on, and that had Colin barely able to _breathe_ -

“Damian, are you up-“ The voice startled them- and Colin had, for a second, forgot what the purpose of their kiss even was, other than the sheer joy of it.

Dick was standing down the hallway, staring at them. Eyes wide, hands left forgotten by his sides.

So close to Colin’s face that he could feel Damian breathing, he smiled.

“Grayson,” he offered, and his voice had a slight husk to it. Colin almost shivered.

“Uh, I didn’t mean to...” he swallowed. “Interrupt.” He reached back, rubbed the back of his neck. “Didn’t know you were here, Colin.”

“He just got here.” Damian leaned forward, his warm cheek brushing Colin’s neck as he fit into the space beneath his chin _perfectly_. “Are you and father done?”

“Yeah. I...I was just.” He paused to swallow again, “was just leaving.” He started walking towards him, and Colin could see it blatant on his face- he wanted to turn around, run in the other direction-

And maybe his plan was actually _worth_ something, because Dick seemed unbalanced in that moment. _It was hot_.

“You two...have a good night,” he offered, as he walked back them, hurrying for the stairs. Once he was down them, Damian pulled back, leaned his head against the wall.

“That seemed effective,” he offered, and Colin nodded. Still being held against Damian, his friend’s hands clutching his hoodie, Damian’s leg hooked around him. And he was still all too aware that he ached so badly, that Damian still seemed aroused.

That Damian’s cheeks had that flush to them again, and he’d bet anything, _anything_ that he blushed all the way down his neck, onto his chest, when he was really worked up.

“Guess that’s all you needed me for,” he offered, thinking he needed to untangle from Damian, that he needed to get himself back in check. Damian glanced at him, before lifting his head slowly-

Then leaning in, finding his mouth one more time. Colin gasped- and Damian took full advantage, reaching up with one hand and sinking it into his red hair, tugging so he had the perfect angle to kiss him deeply, move his lips almost desperately. He rocked his hips forward, and Colin moaned into his mouth, his heart beating so fast he was sure it was about to tear right out of his chest.

“Damian,” he managed, between Damian tugging his lip between his teeth and shoving his tongue back into his mouth. His other hand found Colin’s hips, clutched him tightly, holding him as they ground together-

And Colin felt he was less than three seconds from losing his mind, from rutting against Damian until he came, until he had the other teen panting against him, squirming.

“Damian, _stop_ ,” he managed, and he pulled back the instant the word left Colin’s mouth. Stared at him with blown eyes, swollen lips. Colin stared, _stared_ because he had imagined Damian like this so many times before.

The image was burned into his retinas and he couldn’t be happier about that.

“I...I should go,” he said, forcing them to untangle, pulling away. He didn’t dare glance down, didn’t want to see just how obviously he was giving his own arousal away. “You accomplished what you wanted to tonight.”

Damian licked his lips. There were words there, on his tongue, an invitation that he never got to breathe life into, because Colin was rushing off, thinking this was crazy, _absurd_ -

He wanted Damian so badly, and he had worked _so hard_ to keep himself in check, for as long as he could remember wanting him. But now- now he wasn’t sure. Wasn’t sure he could go along with his own plan, see it to the end.

He almost hoped, as he climbed onto his bike- knowing the whole ride home was going to be the biggest discomfort- that that one kiss would be all it took to sway Dick. That way Colin could go back to bottling this up inside, taming it until the beast that was his absurd attraction to Damian all but slumbered forever.

*

Damian groaned, pressed his hot cheek against his cool pillow. His sweatpants were tugged down, resting at the juncture of his thighs, as he thrust into his hand, knees planted firmly on the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagined it was Dick behind him, forcing him into this position- that Dick’s hands were on his hips, his ass, holding him, _teasing him_.

It was an overly used fantasy that he never got sick of, Dick having him on his knees like this, face pressed into the pillows. Dick fucking him so hard that Damian would _bruise_ , that he wouldn’t be able to walk. That Dick would have to carry him, the following day.

Whether he got off on the harshness of it, or the idea of the after care, was something he didn’t care to determine.

He shifted, rolled to his back and thrust up, moaning _loudly_. He liked this, too, the idea that Dick could have him on his back, that he could _see him_.

Except it wasn’t just Dick now. He thought of his hands tight on his hips, yes, thumbs pressing into hip bones- but there was a mouth he wanted against his, other hands to push up along his chest, scratch blunt nails over his ribs.

_Colin_. Damian inhaled sharply, squeezed the base of his cock- wondered what it might be like to have Colin’s hand there, instead. To feel the tickle of his red hair as it dragged along his chest, as he kissed down scarred, golden skin- as Dick stroked Colin’s spine, _told him exactly how to touch Damian_.

Damian came with a small cry to that, so hard he felt it along his ribs, as he sagged back, weightless and boneless, into his bed. He stared up at his ceiling, realizing he wished, down in his bones, that Colin hadn’t left.

That he hadn’t had to find release alone.

*

Damian was rather glad to find Dick again, the following afternoon. Alone. Blissfully so.

He was coming in from a run with Titus, when he found the first Robin, walking towards the kitchen, distracted by his tablet. Damian gave the dog a pat on his head, turned to follow him, as Titus padded off to lay down on one of the couches- which he wasn’t _supposed_ to do, but it had become blatantly clear that Damian encouraged the dog to break all of those rules years ago, and they had stopped being enforced shortly after.

“Grayson,” he offered, leaning in the kitchen doorway as Dick was setting his tablet down, checking the coffee pot. The man jumped, glancing over at him.

“Little D. Hey.” He glanced back at the coffee, as if trying to judge if he _needed it_ \- and then he was reaching for a mug. Damian watched the stretch, before- feeling bold, maybe from last night, from the look Dick had given he and Colin when he found them-

Maybe still high on the fantasy of having both Dick and Colin in his bed-

Regardless, bold, reckless, he moved across the room, leaning his hip on the counter, standing right in Dick’s space. Damian’s hair was sticking to his forehead, shirt clinging to his chest- and he caught Dick glanced at him, eyes falling to the teen’s collar bone, his chest- and then dragging back to the coffee pot.

“So...you and Colin,” he started, and Damian smirked.

“What about us?”

“You guys... a thing?” Damian shrugged a shoulder.

“Does it matter?”

He watched Dick pause, lick his lips.

“Just curious.” He poured the coffee into his mug, set the pot back. “I mean, you’re like my little brother. I’d want to know if you had a boyfriend, or something.”

Damian almost cringed over the _little brother_ remark- but couldn’t help but think it sounded forced. He chose to not answer Dick’s question, just to reach out- pluck the mug from his hands and take a sip. It was still black, hadn’t been _ruined_ as Damian liked to say, by Dick’s obsessive need to over sweeten everything.

He glanced over the mug, catching Dick’s eye before he passed it back. As Dick took it, he let his fingers run up over his knuckles, sliding along his wrist.

“I need a shower,” Damian offered, _invited_ , before he turned, leaving Dick to watch him go.

He felt his eyes. He knew he did. And he could barely keep himself from grinning that this was _working_.

*

“What are you doing?”

Damian’s voice sounded in Colin’s ear as he leaned back on his bed, holding his cell phone to his ear. The cell phone Damian had bought him, insisted he had- paid for, even.

If Colin stopped to think about how many things Damian bought for him, his mind would spin. Even when he had, over the years, always told him _no_.

“I was thinking of going out tonight,” Colin admitted, glancing at the trench coat he had pulled out, left on the corner post of his bed. Silently, he added that he needed the air- needed to clear his head.

“It’s working.”

Colin sat up slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Grayson was...flustered, today. Distracted by me.” He could hear the smirk in Damian’s tone. “He asked if you were my _boyfriend_.”

Colin snorted, covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. Afraid the laugh might sound a bit bitter. Because, yeah, that might be a nice thing to think about. If he was _stupid_.

“What’d you tell him?”

“Nothing. I may have tried to...invite him to shower with me.”

“Subtly, I assume.”

“Of course.” Colin grinned.

“You’re kind of a slut, you know?”

Damian scoffed. “Is that meant to be an insult?”

“Nope. Just a fact.” _And I’m guilty too_.

There was a pause, then. “I thought about you.” Colin furrowed his brow, confused- and as if Damian just _knew_ , he continued. “After you left, last night.”

Oh. _Oh_. Colin inhaled. _Oh god_. “Damian-“

“You _and_ Grayson,” he admitted.

“Dude-“

“Did you do the same? Did you go home and think about me?”

_Shit_.

“Damian-“

“You can tell me.” He heard Damian shifting, wondered if he was stretching out on his bed, back into his pillows. “I want to know.”

“Yeah,” Colin admitted, and god, _what was he doing_? “I did.”

“What do you think about?”

Was Damian _really_ asking him this? Was he dreaming? Was a void opening up to hell and finally sucking him down, for all he’d done? “Damian-“ and then Damian’s breath hitched, and Colin felt his lungs caving in. “Hell, Damian, are you-“

“ _Talk to me_.”

Colin groaned over the fact that Damian’s voice was a sweet mix of almost-needy and _filthy_ , and he was talking before he even realized it. “Thought about you against the wall. About digging my hips into yours until you were _panting_. Thought about how hard you were.”

Damian groaned, and Colin reached down, palmed himself through his jeans. “You should have stayed,” Damian offered, “I would have-“ the words broke when he groaned, and yeah, _yeah_ if Colin could have fooled himself before that this wasn’t happening, he couldn’t now. “Would have enjoyed it.”

“Damian-“ Another groan, and Colin was popping his jeans open, working himself free, giving himself a full stroke and echoing the groan. “Hell, we can’t-“

“ _We can_.” Damian exhaled, breathy, and Colin could picture him pushing up into his hand, cradling the phone near his warm cheek. Wanted to be above him, press against that flushed cheek with his own, feel Damian breathing in his ear as he wrapped a hand around the _both_ of them- “What are you thinking.”

And Colin said just that. Without thinking. How he to straddle Damian, lean over him and have them both in his hand, to feel him push up, feel the heat of his cheek and the drag of his teeth as Damian bit at his ear, his neck.

“ _Fuck_.” Damian, and his word was breathy, broken. Without another word, Damian’s breath hitched, and then a loud, broken moan-

And hell, Colin _knew_. He grasped himself tighter, another few strokes, and he was gone too, pushing up and gasping.

For a minute, all he heard was Damian, panting lightly. The room spun and he closed his eyes and- yeah, _that had definitely just happened_.

“We can do that,” Damian finally said, “What you said. I want to.”

Colin’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the ceiling. Temptation. Someone was about to drag him down into hell. “Uh-“

“Imagine if Grayson saw us like _that_.” Colin exhaled, quietly. Okay. Maybe it was all still a part of his plan, of seducing Dick-

But what they had just done- how did that play in? _Did it_? Were they just...casually going to get off around each other now? _Was that a thing they could do_?

And how did Damian thinking about him _and_ Dick play in?

Colin was confused and his head was beginning to ache, and he really, _really_ needed that air.

“Damian, look, I-“

“Have to go. I know.” Was he... _sad_? Was that disappointment? Was Colin just pushing his own wants onto his interpretations of Damian, at this point? “I do too. Patrol.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the rooftops,” Colin offered, and when Damian spoke, he could _hear_ his smile.

“Please do.”

*

Colin didn’t see him that night- didn’t see him for a few days, honestly. Things got crazy. After all, he was fast approaching an eighteenth birthday that meant he had to figure out what he was even _doing_ with his life, and where he was going, when it came. He couldn’t stay in the church forever.

He definitely didn’t feel like he should, all things considered.

And Damian, he was busy too. Nights on patrol, days spent trying to play the _good son_ and following Bruce around Wayne Enterprises. He had to grow up, too.

Terrifying, is Colin was honest. But maybe it made whatever the _hell_ was going on between them a little more...acceptable.

Still, when Damian texted him, asked him to come over- Colin was relieved. Worried that they had left things too abruptly, that his moment of weakness on the phone- not that it was _his alone_ , he knew that. But he had done most of the talking- thought that maybe it had left things _weird_.

But Damian greeted him at the door with Titus at his heel, gave him the little smile he had learned was the Damian equivalent of a grin, led him inside. Talked to him about the latest change to the Batmobile, and when Colin asked to _see it_ , the evening turned into a two hour adventure in the cave. Damian showing him the schematics, talking eagerly about how he couldn’t wait to take it out for a test drive, when the modifications were complete.

Of course, if Bruce _let him_. Damian made it fairly clear he was sure his father would claim the new toy all for himself, and Damian would be forced to work with the _out-dated_ Batmobile.

“You’re such a prince,” Colin pointed out, sitting on the counter. Damian huffed.

“Grayson calls me that,” he pointed out, and Colin folded his arms.

“You like it when he does?”

“...Yes.” He grinned.

“Figured.” Damian rolled his eyes, but smiled sightly, pushing his chair over. The wheels ran along the floor, until he was leaning his elbows on Coin’s knees, standing up and leaning in.

“I think I like it when you say it, as well.” Colin stared down at him, and Damian’s smirk was playful. Had his stomach knotting up. “You know what else I think?”

“W-what?”

“That you should kiss me. Right. Now.” Colin stared down at him, and thought for a split second that maybe, maybe he _shouldn’t_ -

And then he was reaching for Damian, a hand in his hair, leaning down and covering his mouth. Pressing his tongue past his lips before Damian had the chance to do the same to him. Felt Damian’s elbows dig in just above his knees, before he let his arms fall, squeezed Colin’s thighs.

Colin was fairly sure he would never get sick of kissing Damian, the way it always seemed a little clumsy but that it was just _so good_ like that. Like every snag of Damian’s teeth was meant to be, the fact that is was wet and felt obscene a new sort of heaven.

Then Damian’s hand wasn’t one his thigh, but between them, pressing against Colin’s denim clad crotch. Palm right up against the swell of his cock- and maybe Colin should be concerned over the fact that all he had to do was kiss Damian for a minute or two, and he was absolutely _ready to go_.

“Damian,” he gasped, breaking the kiss, and Damian licked his lips.

“If we go upstairs,” he breathed, squeezing gently, “Will you stay, this time?”

That was an invitation Colin didn’t have the strength or will power to refuse. He nodded, slowly, and Damian smirked, pulling back completely. He took Colin by the wrist, tugging him down from the counter, heading for the elevator to take them back up to the Manor.

Colin wasn’t sure if he expected to stand awkwardly for the short ride- or to have Damian shove him up against the wall, tongue nearly down his throat again. Wasn’t sure which of the two he _should_ get- but what he got, instead, was Damian’s hand slipping from his wrist to his hand, fingers lacing together.

And okay. That wasn’t bad. If anything, it made him feel like he’d swallowed a jaw or butterflies.

He followed Damian through the Manor, upstairs, to his room. The moment the door was closed, Damian was heading for the bed, hopping onto it and looking at Colin, expectantly.

“I think you promised me something, before,” he offered, and Colin felt color rising to his cheeks. “On the phone.”

Oh. _Oh god_. “I never-“

“-tt- Colin, come on. It was your idea, doing this.”

“So you could get in your brother’s pants, not _mine_ ,” Colin offered, even as he crossed the room, crawled onto the bed. Even as he slid along Damian’s legs, straddling one thigh and leaning over him, one hand resting next to his head.

Damian laughed, reaching a hand up, cupping the back of Colin’s neck. “I am not convinced,” he offered, tugging gently- and Colin was leaning down, kissing him.

He was pretty sure he could never get sick of kissing Damian.

And- and was he that _obvious_? Had Damian just seen through everything- no, not through everything. Because Colin really had wanted to help Damian- he was just going to _enjoy_ helping him a bit more than expected.

Damian tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, his free hand finding the hem of Coin’s tshirt, sliding up under it. Colin felt calloused fingers against his abs, groaned into Damian’s mouth as that warm hand splayed, thumb tracing little circles.

When Colin pulled back to breathe, Damian’s eyes flicked down to the collar of his shirt. “Off.” Colin pushed up onto his knees, any thoughts of actually disagreeing gone for the moment, and tore his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside. Beneath him, Damian was arching, working his own off, leaving it to cling to the blankets. He glanced down at Damian, at lean muscle that was far more defined than his, skin that seemed so gorgeously dark compared to his own pale skin-

A littering of scars that shouldn’t have been as attractive as they were.

“You’re staring,” Damian offered, and Colin licked his lips.

“Hard not to.” He leaned back down, dodged Damian’s attempts to kiss his lips, pressed his mouth to Damian’s jaw instead. Damian let his eyes fall shut, tipped his head back, and Colin found his throat, peppered it with soft kisses. Damian hummed, hands reaching up, running along Colin’s back, causing him to almost shiver.

Colin dipped lower, found Damian’s collar bone, kissed the perfect curve of it, before paused to run his tongue along a scar, by his shoulder. Damian _did_ shiver, and Colin smiled, closing his mouth over it, sucking.

The other teen gasped, mouth falling open- a sweet mingling of a whine and a moan escaping his throat as Colin left a small bruise on the skin around the scar.

Okay, Damian seemed to like that- Colin filed that away, mentally.

He moved lower, dragged his lips over one nipple, before closing his mouth around it, tongue laving over it. Damian arched up, eyes snapping open, blunt nails digging into Colin’s shoulders. Colin tried to chuckle, against his skin, but it was muffled, lost when he pinched the reddening bud gently between his teeth-

Damian’s moan was so _loud_ Colin figured Dick probably heard it, where ever he was.

He moved to the other, teasing in the same manner, as Damian’s hold lessened on his shoulders, turned almost light and- was he _petting_ Colin? Stroking his hands along the curves of his shoulders like he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“You’re teasing me,” he finally offered, when Colin moved to kiss the hallow of his ribs. He looked up his body- and yeah, Damian’s cheeks were flushed, and it was creeping down his neck. _Just like Colin had thought_.

“That’s half the fun,” he offered, felt Damian pushing his hips up and- _oh_. Okay, maybe he’d teased him enough.

Easy to forget Damian hadn’t _done this_ , that he was going to be eager and desperate and ready to utterly explode if Colin didn’t speed things up.

He lifted back up, reaching down to work on opening Damian’s jeans. He fumbled, for a minute- felt his fingers trembling and realized just how badly his own body was buzzing, how badly he _needed something_ -

How nervous he was.

Damian reached down, batting his hands away, working his jeans open himself. Colin took the chance to pop his own open, dragging the zipper down- and then his jaw going slack, falling open, because Damian had his own cock in his hand, was stroking up along its length, swirling his thumb over the head and dragging a line of precome down his shaft.

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathed, and Damian smirked, the points of his teeth showing.

“I showed you mine,” he breathed, gripping the base, eyelids fluttering for a moment, “Now show me yours.”

Colin was absolutely convinced this was not his Damian. Not the kid who didn’t _speak_ like a kid, who hadn’t done this. Because damn if he wasn’t coming undone just under those jade eyes, if Damian didn’t sound so sure of himself.

Still he was reaching into his underwear, squeezing his own cock once, before pulling it out, stroking himself because _he couldn’t stop_ , and Damian- god damn everything- Damian _licked his lips_ , and Colin groaned.

Damian sat up, reaching out for Colin, grabbing him by the back of the neck again, pulling him down for a kiss. He bent, sucked on Damian’s lower lip, until Damian was falling to his back, dragging Colin with him, who managed to brace himself with one hand- the other reaching between them. He dragged the tip of his finger along the underside of Damian’s cock, before he let his own brush against it. Damian gasped, into his mouth, and Colin wrapped his fist around both of them, squeezing.

It wasn’t as easy as he’d thought it would be. He might have had a slight bit of length on Damian, but Damian was _thick_ , and his eyes nearly rolled back, feeling how hard, how hot his skin was. How he slid along Colin’s cock easily, both leaking- both embarrassingly close to the edge.

Both of Damian’s arms locked around Colin’s shoulders, clutching at his back- clinging to him, as he stroked, as their hips bumped together, both rocking. Not quite in the same rhythm, but it didn’t seem to matter, it was friction and it was _each other_ , and that was all it really took.

Colin felt it coiling in his belly, wanted to ask Damian if he was close, but couldn’t pull away from his mouth. Couldn’t stop abusing those lips, kissing Damian as the other teen tried to suck in a breath, cursed, breathy, in what Colin realized wasn’t even English-

And _god_ , that did him in. He groaned, hips jerks, spilling against Damian’s cock, down onto his belly. He felt Damian’s hips surge up, and a moment later he was joining him, moaning around Colin’s tongue.

The redhead broke the kiss when Damian’s hips stilled, staring down at him with large eyes. He still had his hand around them both, and when he began to move it, watched Damian’s eyelids flutter, before he pulled his hand away.

“You okay?” he whispered, not sure what he was supposed to say- to do- and Damian huffed.

“-tt- I think _okay_ is an understatement.” Colin breathed a sigh of relief. “Although, I am...filthy.” Damian glanced down, at the small space between their bodies, could see the glistening mess they had both left on his abdomen. Colin pushed off him, shifting so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching for the tissue box on Damian’s nightstand. He took one for himself, wiping off his hand, as Damian began cleaning up his belly.

Colin managed to get himself tucked away as Damian finished up. He watched his friend adjust the waistband of his boxer briefs, before grabbing his jeans and lifting his hips, tearing them down, kicking them off and seeming relieved at the loss of the fabric.

“Uh-“

“I am not sleeping in them,” Damian said, scrunching up his face, before it broke, and he yawned. He stretched out. “And I am strangely tired.”

“Yeah, orgasms can do that to ya,” Colin offered, grabbing the mess of tissues and getting up, throwing them out. Damian managed to squirm under his blankets while he did that, leaving them pulled down.

“You are staying, right?” he asked, and Colin eyed the space next to Damian.

“Did you...want me to?” Damian rolled his eyes, and Colin took that for as much of a _yes_ as he was going to get. He shucked his jeans off, climbing into the bed. He had barely managed to stretch out when Damian was sling up against him, wrapping an arm up over his abdomen, forcing his arm up so he could press his face against the side of his chest.

And- yeah. Yeah, this was _cuddling_.

Damian was cuddling him.

He’d just gotten them both of, and Damian was _cuddling him_.

“Dam-“

“Do not even say it,” he offered, mouth pressing a soft kiss to the skin in front of him. “Or I am retracting my offer to share my bed.”

Colin clamped his mouth shut. He didn’t need a verbal answer that badly- it was clear what Damian was doing it. And Colin figured it was pretty clear he was _enjoying it_.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian pressed his face closer to the warmth around him, heard something buzzing, _vibrating_ , and tried to tune it out. He felt far too warm to move-

He let his eyelids flutter open, glancing up, face pressed just beneath Colin’s chin, against his neck. The other teen had his arms around him, clutching him tight against his chest, their legs tangled together. He was still sleeping.

Damian licked his lips, didn’t remember falling asleep like this. Had to take a moment to remember _anything_ -

Colin’s mouth on his, his body pinning him down. His hand, gripping them both, the way Damian’s heart had been in his throat and he had never felt so _good_ -

Pressing his face into the side of Colin’s chest. Not wanting him to leave.

_Yeah_ , that. He sighed, heard the buzzing begin again, and pushed gently at his friend. “Colin,” he said, rather softly- perhaps softer than he meant. “Colin, _move_.” The redhead mumbled something, rolling onto his back- still holding Damian and sprawling him over his chest. He huffed, reaching out for his nightstand, stretching until he could drag his fingers over the screen of his phone. He pulled it to him, staring at the flashing name-

Before he smirked.

He settled back into the pillows, unlocking the phone as Colin’s eyes fluttered open slowly, saying, “Good morning, Grayson.”

“Damian, you didn’t answer the first time-“

“We were sleeping.”

“ _We_?” Damian smirked, let his free hand drift down, brush some of Colin’s bangs away from his eyes. He’d meant it for show- but he found he was dragging his knuckles along his cheek, before moving back to stroke his hair, as his friend yawned.

“Colin and I. Perhaps we had a long night.” He wondered if Dick was blushing. He wondered if Dick was trying to piece together what that could _mean_ -

He hoped Dick was thinking of the two of them, locked together. Probably in a far filthier scenario than what had actually happened.

“I uh, I didn’t mean to...interrupt...again.”

“We are awake now. What did you want?”

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to spend some time together. I know I’ve been busy and all lately.” He cleared his throat, “But you seem _busy_ -“

“Nonsense.” Damian watched as Colin, in his just waking haze, reached up and took his hand, guiding it to his mouth- kissed his palm affectionately, and Damian could admit, perhaps to himself, that it made him feel _light_. Like when Dick _praised_ him. “What did you have in mind?”

“I thought maybe we’d get lunch-“

“Perfect. Is it that late already?”

“It’s nearly eleven.”

Damian smirked. “Like I said, late night.” Which was a bit of a lie. It hadn’t been _that late_ \- he just couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to sleep like that, curled up around someone. Not since he was younger, when Grayson would allow him to sneak in with him on the couch, to pass out in the middle of the day. “We’ll be ready shortly.”

If Dick had any issues with Colin suddenly being involved, he didn’t voice them.

Damian hung up, tossing his phone towards the foot of the bed, before he stretched back out, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Colin’s cheek.

“Wake up,” he offered, “We have a date.”

“A what?” Colin asked around a yawn, stretching.

“A date. With Grayson.”

That had Colin sitting up. “Wait. A date. _Us_?”

“-Tt- did I stutter?” Colin raked a hand back through his hair.

“A _date_ date, or-“

“He invited me to lunch. I told him we would both be there.” Colin sighed.

“Dami, that’s not exactly a date. Also, I don’t have to go. I mean, he probably wants to see _you_ -“

Another click of Damian’s tongue. “ _I_ want you there. So you are coming. Besides, Grayson likes you. He always has.” Damian pushed the blanket back, turning and climbing out of bed. “Now get up and get dressed. You can borrow one of my shirts.” Colin watched Damian cross the room, towards his dresser, and really didn’t have the heart to fight it.

If he was honest, a _date_ with Dick and Damian sounded like heaven.

*

“Really, I didn’t mean to wake you guys,” Dick offered, sitting opposite the two. They had met him in downtown Gotham, at one of the cafes Colin knew Damian _liked_. It was cute, small, round tables outside, so that they all seemed to be about the dame distance apart-

Except Colin almost swore Damian had moved his seat closer to him.

“It’s fine,” Damian offered, shifting his fork through his salad. Colin wondered how the kid managed to be slightly bigger than him, considering he’d been a vegetarian as long as Colin had known him. He guessed he cheated a bit, with his venom- Damian had to earn the muscle on his body.

Not that Colin’s showed, unless he wanted it to.

But the side difference felt strangely apparent when he had tugged on one of Damian’s tshirts that morning. A size bigger than he usually wore, it fell loose around him. Comfortable, though. Soft. And when he’s pulled it over his head, he’d realized it smelled _exactly_ like Damian, and well- he wasn’t sure he was going to give it back.

“It was late anyway,” Colin offered. “And thanks for letting me tag along.” Damian shot him a glance, and Colin reached for his lemonade, avoiding his eyes entirely.

Dick smiled at him, though. Sweet, charming- and oh god, there were those butterflies again. “You’re always welcome. That fact that Damian has a friend at all his a _miracle_.”

The jab was teasing, and Colin laughed into his glass, as Damian huffed, glaring. “I could impale you with this fork, Grayson.”

“Every the charmer, my little prince,” Dick added, and Colin caught the way Damian shivered, sightly. Gripped his fork a little tighter. “But really, you’re always welcome Colin. Anyone that can make Damian happy is...more than okay in my book.”

Colin blushed a little- partially from the way Dick was looking at him, fondly- and partially from the notion that he could make Damian _happy_.

Lunch turned into a casual walk through down town, toward central park. Damian lamented that they hadn’t brought Titus- that he would have loved the fresh air. Not that having him would have gone well during lunch.

Damian was between them, and shortly into the walk, he slid his hand back around Colin, pressed to his lower back, before sliding lower, over his ass, into his back pocket. Colin tensed for a minute, glanced at Damian, who was speaking to Dick rather enthusiastically about the new Batmobile- and didn’t even seem to notice he had done it. Colin blushed, lightly, looking away, not sure what to do-

He got his answer a moment later, when Damian spotted a dog running happily, dragging it’s leash, and took off after it. Dick had to shout after him that he was to _return it to it’s owner_ , and Colin nearly lost it over that. They stopped walking, and he had to hug himself, trying to breathe.

“Did you ever meet the cow he had for a while?” Dick asked, and Colin shook his head.

“No, but I _heard_ about Bat-Cow. Can’t believe his dad was cool with that.”

“He wasn’t for long. She got a good home though. We used to have to take Damian to visit her.” Colin snorted, covering his mouth, still laughing. “He likes animals more than he likes people.”

“Not more than he likes you.” Colin bit his lip, the moment the words had left his mouth. He hadn’t meant to _say that_.

Dick stared at him for a moment, before he smiled again, softly. His eyes had this strange, knowing look to them. “And not more than he likes _you_ , either.” Colin blushed more, and Dick reached over, tossed his arm around his shoulders and tugged him in. “Which is good, ‘cause you’ve grown on me too, kid.”

He smiled, cheeks still pink, and Colin wanted to lean into Dick. He still have an inch and a half probably on both the teens, and Colin could only imagine what it would be like, resting against his shoulder-

He stopped himself. He was supposed to be helping Damian seduce Dick- not falling for him himself. Granted, the original plan hadn’t really included whatever the mess was between him and Damian- but here they were.

He sighed, inhaled, and nearly _did_ lean against Dick. Whatever cologne he was wearing smelled too good, mingled in with warm skin, and-

“Grayson, I cannot find an owner, she will have to return with us!”

Colin and Dick both jerked their heads towards the voice, watched as Damian walked over, holding the leash attached to a very well groomed looking down. Dick sighed, pulling his arm from around Colin’s shoulders.

“She has an owner,” Dick pointed out, snatching the leash from Damian’s hand, “And you are not bringing home another dog. You have Titus.”

“Perhaps Titus is lonely.”

“Are you speaking _dog_ now?” Damian bared his teeth, actually _growled_ playfully, and Dick grinned. “Bark for me boy, and then maybe I’ll let you keep her.”

Colin swallowed, watched a bit of color rise in Damian’s cheeks. It seemed they were both torn between laughing over it, and being probably far too turned on.

Dick crouched down, scratching the rather happy dog behind her ears, flipping the tag on her collar. “Damian she has tags- there’s a _phone number_ here, did you even _try_ it?”

“-tt-...perhaps...”

Dick shook his head, reaching for his cell phone and promptly typing in the number. Colin finally stepped a little closer, and Damian slipped his arm around his waist, leaning into him. Without much thought, Colin clutched him closer.

It felt like second nature. All of this.

*

“What are you doing here?” Damian walked towards the main cave computer, where Dick sat, typing away.

“Bruce asked me to run some numbers, go over some surveillance for him.” Damian clicked his tongue, leaning his elbow onto Dick’s shoulder.

“Sounds _boring_.”

“Not a very exciting night, no.” He glanced over at the teen, in full suit. “Patrol?”

“Yes.”

“Bruce left almost an hour ago.”

“-tt- I do not need my father to escort me, Grayson.” Dick rolled his eyes. “I am not a child.”

“I wasn’t saying you were.” He leaned back, looking up at Damian with his pretty blue eyes, smiling at him sweetly. “But usually you’re the one eager to get going.”

“I was preoccupied.” Damian glanced away, and Dick’s smile turned to a grin.

“Have anything to do with Colin?” Damian huffed. “C’mon little D, are you really going to keep telling me there’s _nothing_ going on?”

“It is not what you think.”

“Uh-huh. I imagined you attempting to shove your entire tongue down his throat. Right.”

Damian smirked. “No, you did not imagine that.” Dick shut his mouth, and Damian dared to drag a single gloved finger along his jaw. “Now, I have places to be.” He pulled back, walking away- felt Dick _watching him_ , and added as he climbed onto his bike, “Don’t wait up.”

_Or do_.

*

Damian glanced around the halls of the orphanage, sliding one gloved hand along the old stone walls. The church was rather large, and it amused him that they actually had some of the kids sleep _inside_ the church- St. Aden’s had, over the years expanded, built on proper dormitories and such.

All thanks to a sudden donation from the Wayne Foundation.

It amused Damian that Colin had chosen to keep his old room, inside the church. The wing was otherwise unused, aside of the rooms, and Damian was glad for it. Hard to explain why Robin was prowling around it at night.

Harder now, if anyone were to try and guess his intentions.

He paused outside of Colin’s door, pressed his hand flat to it. He leaned close, closed his eyes- thought he heard silent on the other end. It was thick, hard to hear through, even with his exceptional hearing. He couldn’t tell if Colin was sleeping- or if he wasn’t in there at all.

He clicked his tongue. Perhaps he should have given him some sort of _warning_. Too late now, however. He shrugged a shoulder, pushing on the door, letting himself slide into the dark room.

He was rather relieved that Colin was, in fact, in bed. That his trip hadn’t been wasted. He crossed the very small room, sitting on the edge of the bed. With his claustrophobia, Damian had no idea how Colin actually spent any time in this room.

Then again, aside of sleeping, he guessed he didn’t.

He reached out, brushed some of his hair back. He was _cute_ when he slept, if Damian could use such a word. He knew how he reacted when Dick used it on him- angry, because it made him sound small, like a child. And inwardly, giddy.

He turned, dragged his knuckles down Colin’s lightly freckled cheek, and the other teen stirred, eyelids fluttering open. He tensed, for a moment, but relaxed before he even tried to sit up.

“Damian?” Damian offered him a smile. “What are you doing?”

“I cannot visit?” he teased, and Colin sat up, rolling his eyes.

“Well, normally you do that during the day. Without the cape.” Damian glanced down at his suit, shrugged a shoulder.

“I was bored on patrol. Maybe I simply wanted to see if you were in or not.” Colin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms- and a moment later Damian was frowning, reaching for his arm and tugging it forward. Colin winced, slightly, as Damian turned it, examined a large, ugly patch of bruises along his forearm. “What happened.”

“Nothing,” he offered, not pulling his arm back. “Just got a little careless last night. It’ll be gone in like, another day.” He grinned. “You know me. I heal fast.”

Damian huffed. “-tt- Still. You should be careful.”

“This coming from _you_.”

“I am-“

“A trained assassin, Batman’s son, _Robin_ , yeah, I know. We’ve been through all this. Way too many times. Don’t forget I’ve been doing this years too.” Colin tugged slightly, but Damian did not release his arm. “Maybe not as often as you. Maybe I don’t have the same training. But I can _handle_ myself.”

He didn’t mean to sound bitter, but- well, he and Damian had gone over this. _A lot_. And sometimes it was frustrating, feeling like Damian didn’t think he could take care of himself.

“You can,” he finally offered, “I am sorry.”

Colin opened his mouth, ready to retort back- and fell silent. Had Damian just _apologized_? He watched as hie friend leaned forward, pressed his lips gently to the bruises skin.

“You’re...sorry?”

Damian nodded. Another kiss, lower. “I didn’t mean for you to believe I thought you incapable. Merely...trying to express that I...” he swallowed, “care.”

Colin blinked. Who the hell was this and where was _his_ Damian?

Another kiss, to his wrist, and then Damian was reaching a hand out, pressing it to Colin’s chest and gently pushing him back down. Colin fell down to his bed, watched as Damian tugged his blanket down, left it pool around his thighs.

“I want to try something,” he offered, the gloved hand on Colin’s chest moving down to his stomach, over his thin cotton tshirt. “If you are okay with it.”

Colin swallowed. _Oh_ , so it was that kind of visit. Not that he was about to complain.

“O-okay,” he started, watching as Damian pushed his tshirt up, slightly, felt the material of his gauntlets running along his abs. “What?”

“Just something I...thought about.” Colin quirked up an eyebrow, propped up on his elbows. He watched as Damian leaned over, pressed his mouth to his stomach, slowly moving down along his navel.

And- okay, this wasn’t bad. Far from it, in all honesty. Colin tipped his head back, sighed as Damian’s tongue lapped at the skin just above the hem of his sweatpants-

Before Damian was tugging on the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear. Colin lifted his hips- didn’t even think to _not_ \- and let Damian tug them down his thighs, to rest where the blankets pooled.

The feeling of Damian’s glove on his cock was _definitely_ new, and Colin gasped, worrying his lip because if Damian wasn’t careful, those could be _sharp_ -

But he wasn’t even stroking him. Simply holding him, half hard- and Colin felt a warm puff of air, _his breath_ -

“Damian-“

He broke off when he felt a hot tongue run along the underside of his cock. Broke off into a moan, as it pressed along the head, before being replaced by shockingly soft lips, sucking gently on the bundle of nerves just beneath it. Colin shivered, and Damian mouthed his way down, groaning himself- could feel Colin hardening beneath his mouth.

Damian smiled to himself, as he mouthed at the base, when Colin’s hips pushed up, gently. Smiled because if that initial moan was any sign, he was doing this right. So far.

He hadn’t fathomed it could be _difficult_. But that, before he got himself into bed with Dick, he ought to try it-

And maybe he just really wanted to try it with _Colin_.

He licked his way back up, dragging his tongue along the head, up over the slit. He gathered up the precome beading there, lapped the saltiness back into his mouth, before opening his mouth, taking the head in.

“Hell,” Colin muttered, eyes wide, staring as Damian sucked. Damian glanced up- knew Colin couldn’t see his eyes, not with his mask on. Couldn’t see much of anything, anyway, in the dark of his room.

He was almost thankful for that. His own cheeks were flushed already, he could tell.

He sucked, gently ran his fingers along Colin’s shaft. Feather light touches, the kind that had Colin shivering, hands fisting in his sheets. Damian pulled off, shifting so he was situated perfectly between Colin’s legs, leaning his front down, hips and ass raising- covered by his cape. Still, Colin’s eyes flicked up, took in the shape of the curves beneath the cape.

“Is this alright?” Damian asked, licking up the side. Colin swallowed thickly, nodded.

“Y-yeah,” he started, “more than _alright_.”

This wasn’t new territory to Colin- he’d been at both ends of this before. But, well, it had been a while. And this was _Damian_. That instantly put it on a whole new level.

Damian smiled, lapping at the head again, before he took Colin back in his mouth- deeper this time, his fist covering the rest, but barely moving. Colin let his eyes fall shut, breath coming faster- it didn’t seem to matter that Damian’s hand wasn’t moving, the fact that was touching him at all was making Colin’s thighs tremble.

And maybe it was _hot_ , that he was in his full suit. That he was getting a blowjob from _Robin_.

He reached out, with one hand, stroked his fingers through Damian’s hair without thinking. Damian moaned, pulling off, and Colin stilled.

“Sorry,” he started, moving to pull away- but Damian shook his head, turning. Kissing his palm, nuzzling his hand.

“Please,” he whispered, “Don’t stop.” Colin swallowed, but let his fingers comb back through Damian’s short hair, as Damian took him in again. This time his hand fell away, both moving to hold Colin’ships, thumbs pushing in _hard_ as Damian bobbed his head. Colin gritted his teeth, fought the urge to push his hips up, to drive into the wet heat, to feel Damian’s tongue drag all the way down his shaft. He moaned, as Damian slid a bit more of him into his mouth- as he thought that Damian’s thumbs might leave bruises, the way they were pressing so tightly into him.

His fingers tangled in Damian’s hair, and he pulled gently, pushing up- couldn’t help it, couldn’t _stop it_ , and Damian moaned, the sound muffled- but didn’t stop him. If anything, Colin swore Damian arched his hips up more, as if he was begging someone behind him to take the invitation-

Colin swallowed down that thought. He knew they could both think of _someone_.

That idea only made him hotter, made his skin feel too tight. He could feel his orgasm, building, turned back to stroking Damian’s hair. “Damian,” he breathed, and then, when Damian took him _deeper_ , his name again, but this time a moan. “Careful,” he breathed, trying to warn him, “You should- should stop-“

Damian ignored him, squeezed his hips, moving his head faster. His own hips rocked, as if he was trying to match the rhythm, and Colin trembled, couldn’t bite it back-

He groaned, pushing his hips up, and suddenly Damian’s mouth was filling, hot and bitter. He swallowed, once, enough that by the time Colin was done it wouldn’t be running down his chin. He didn’t pull off until the hand in his hair dropped away, until Colin had fallen back, flat on his back, panting. And when he did, he swallowed again, licked his lips.

“Holy hell,” Colin gasped, staring up a the ceiling- couldn’t see Damian. “Damian, I’m sorry, I tried to-“ he was cut off when Damian crawled over him, leaned down and pressed his mouth to Colin’s. Colin gasped, but didn’t pull away- reached his arms up to loosely clutch at Damian, as Damian’s tongue traced his lips. Colin opened his mouth, sucked on it- tasted bitter and _god if that wasn’t hot_ , before he managed to push past Damian’s tongue, to snag his lower lip, suck it into his mouth.

Damian pulled back, smiling. His lips were red, swollen, matching the flush on his cheeks. He hoped Colin wouldn’t notice.

_He did_.

“Do not apologize,” Damian offered, “I liked it.”

Colin groaned. “You could probably kill me, you know.” Damian’s smile turned to a grin, and he leaned in, kissed Colin’s forehead.

“I would rather that not happen. Resurrection is a pain in the _ass_.” Colin laughed, and Damian kissed the bridge of his nose, down to the tip- left Colin scrunching his face up.

“You’re such a sap,” he offered, turning and catching Damian’s cheek. “For all the badass you try to play.”

“-tt- I don’t know what you’re-“

“Right, okay.” Colin rolled his eyes. “Sure you don’t.” He stretched his legs, fighting back the urge to yawn. “So, are you crashing here, _Robin_?”

Damian shook his head. “No. I...I have to finish patrol.” Colin laughed.

“Just had to make a quick pit stop.” Damian grinned, shifting off the bed so Colin could pull his clothing back up, grab his blanket and tug it back up. “I’ll be the last to complain that you did.”

Damian smiled, stepping back, slowly, until his back bumped the door. He reached blindly behind him, hands finding the door handle.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he offered, and Colin shifted, laying on his side, facing him.

“Oh, you better.”

Damian turned, sliding back out of the room as easily as he had entered. He moved through the church quickly, exiting and shooting a hook shot up towards the roof. He rode the line up, moving quickly towards one of the large towers. He turned, pressed his back against it, taking a deep breath of the cool air-

He was still smiling, couldn’t stop it. Nor could he stop the fact that he felt like he was on fire. He shifted, rocked his ass back against the wall, before he was lifting one hand, tearing at his glove. He held it between his teeth, as he reached a bare hand down, worked it into the bottom of his suit. He grasped himself, groaning through his teeth as he palmed himself, before fighting with his various layers to get himself in hand properly.

Damian leaned his head back, stroking himself quickly- without real rhythm. It didn’t matter at this point, he was so close already- embarrassed because he had almost come before Colin had. And _when_ he had.

Damian gripped his glove tighter between his teeth, eyes squeezing shut. He didn’t hear the wind around him, didn’t taste the material of his glove against his tongue- everything was still Colin, still those perfect groans, still the taste of his orgasm-

Damian’s hips jerked and he groaned, mouth nearly falling open, almost losing his glove, as he came with a rush. He sagged back against the wall, panting, daring to open his eyes and stare up, seeing spots.

This hadn’t been the plan, when this had first started. He never anticipated...this. This over whelming desire for his friend- or the strange sweetness he swore Colin invoked in him. In many ways, it felt the same as when he looked at Dick.

He closed his eyes again. Maybe it was time to change plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian walked into the Manor, from the back, Titus as his side. He was scratching the dog behind his ear as they walked, the dog panting from their run.

Didn’t matter that Titus was quite old, for a Great Dane- something Damian always chose not to dwell on, because that would mean accepting that his friend would not last forever. Regardless of his age, though, he was still Damian’s favorite running partner- even if the runs had to be shorter, now.

He headed for the stairs, thinking he had just enough time for a shower- when Titus let out a bark, and Dick appeared from the hallway downstairs-

Coming from the entrance to the cave.

“Grayson,” Damian offered, stopping and tilting his head, slightly. Dick glanced at him, eyes lingering right around his mouth- and Damian knew it. “Working?”

“Sort of,” he admitted, “Finishing up. You have a good run?” Damian nodded, patting Titus again, who took his cue and lumbered off happily to rest his old bones. Dick smiled at him. “Any plans?”

“Colin will be here soon,” Damian admitted, “I was hoping to shower before he got here.” Dick’s smile turned to a smirk, and he crossed his arms.

“Save yourself the trouble and just shower _with_ him, maybe.”

Damian smirked, lifting his chin. “You’d like that, Grayson.” He watched a dark flicker in Dick’s eyes, before he turned, heading up towards his room, leaving Dick alone with the thought.

Damian did manage to shower and redress before Colin arrived. He was half way back down the stiars when his phone was vibrating in his pocket, a simple _I’m here_ showing up. He rolled his eyes, but shoved his phone back into his pocket and crossed the large entrance way in a run, opening the door and smiling at the redhead that stood waiting for him.

“You know,” he started, stepping aside so Colin could walk in, “You could just come in.”

“Sort of rude,” Colin pointed out, as Damian turned on his heel, heading back towards the stairs.

“-tt- You’re basically family. Come and go as you please, no one would care.” Colin chuckled, speaking low as Damian hit the next floor, leaning in and grasping at his hips from behind,

“That would explain the other night then,” he teased, “If I’m family, considering Dick-“

Damian turned, fast, and Colin ducked, just missing Damian’s fist connecting with his shoulder. He grinned, and Damian scowled at him- but the anger wasn’t in his eyes.

Those, those were _laughing_.

“Ass,” Damian said, and Colin just kept grinning, smitten to the point that he couldn’t _not_ smile around Damian. The other teen huffed, but grabbed Colin’s hand, tugging him towards his room.

“Speaking of, is he here?” Colin asked, as Damian stopped at the door, opening it.

“Was, before I got in the shower. He has probably left, by now.” Colin slid into the room behind Damian.

“Oh. Well then, I guess we’re not-“ he was cut off when Damian pushed him back against the door, grabbing at the chest of his tshirt and crashing their mouths together. Colin’s eyes went wide, before his hands were reaching out, finding Damian’s hips, pulling him in closer. Damian nipped at his lower lip, before he pulled off, kissed his chin, up under his jaw, down his throat.

Colin tipped his head back. _Or maybe we are_. Damian was mouthing at his throat, one leg pushing between his, lifting slightly so his thigh was rubbing between Colin’s legs. The redhead groaned, tipped his head back, let it _thud_ against the door, as Damian dipped lower, tugging on Colin’s tshirt and sucking on the skin just under the collar, until his fingers were curling tightly around his waist, and he was hissing through his teeth.

“Careful,” he breathed, as Damian pulled off, licked the red patch of skin that would quickly bruise.

“-tt- you left one on me,” Damian pointed out, and Colin blushed a little. True. He _had_. “I was hoping you would leave more.”

“You... _oh_.” Damian leaned back, grinned, before he tugged Colin off the door, walking him backward across the room, to Damian’s desk. He pinned him there, hands sliding between them, working his jeans open.

“You have about twenty seconds,” Damian breathed, “before I’m on my knees.” Colin surged forward at that, one hand in Damian’s hair, tugging his head gently to the side so he could mouth at his neck, before sucking on the skin. His other hand went around his waist, gripped the back of his shirt, as Damian _whined_ , bucking against him. His hands had managed to get Colin’s jeans open, but he hadn’t gotten any farther- distracted now as Colin moved to another patch of skin, at the base of Damian’s throat.

Damian squeezed his eyes shut, gasping. His jeans felt too tight, and all he wanted was to have them off, to have his hand around himself as Colin sucked bruises all over him. Wanted to have his mouth around Colin-

In which case, it would have to be _Dick_ sucking bruises all over him, and he was _just fine_ with that scenario.

Colin pulled off this new bruise, kissing Damian’s throat again, as Damian managed to get his hands moving again, tugging at Colin’s jeans. The redhead smiled into his throat, pulling back and tugging his tshirt off, letting it fall to the ground.

“One step at a time,” he offered, “You don’t have to rush into it.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “Maybe I want to.” Colin swallowed, thickly- but Damian leaned in, kissed his neck again, warm, opened mouth, down along his collar bone- and Colin was almost relieved. Felt like he needed a minute to get his senses realigned, before Damian drove them all back into oblivion.

He slid his own hands under Damian’s shirt, along his back- felt scars, the one along his spine, and Damian arched into him, nuzzling against his neck.

“This bother you?” Colin asked, tracing his fingers along it, and Damian shook his head- pulled back enough that Colin could tug his shirt up over his head, before he was turning him, pulling Damian flat against his chest, hands splayed on his belly and chest and he rocked into him. Damian shuddered, dropped his head back onto Colin’s shoulder, as the redhead dipped his hand down, worked Damian’s jeans open and had his hand inside him, palming him through his underwear. Damian exhaled, moaned, rocking back so his ass ground right into Colin, before pushing forward, trying to press closer to his hand.

He didn’t know what he wanted more, and when Colin was nudging him so he lifted his head again, so he could suck at the crook of it, working another bruise into his skin, he simply stopped trying to figure it out. He reached up, clutched at both of Colin’s hands against him, as his teeth dragged along the fresh bruise, before he was peppering Damian’s shoulder with kisses, nosing at one of the scars that broke his copper skin.

“I love these,” Colin admitted, kissing one. Damian closed his eyes.

“The scars?” Colin nodded. “Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t have them.” Which was true. The venom increased his healing enough that he seldom scarred- and most of his wounds came in the forms of bruises, shallow cuts that might not have scarred to begin with. “Tells a story.”

“-tt- Are you trying to be _romantic_?” Still, he smiled, and squirmed, until he could turn, press himself flush against Colin- who was blushing-

And it was the truth, really. He _did_ love them.

...And maybe he wanted to be a little romantic, too. Maybe he felt the strangest pull in his chest around Damian that made him want to worship ever scar, kiss him breathless and whisper that he thought he was _pretty_ , he was _perfect_ -

He was all sorts of things Colin knew he’d never have the guts to say.

“Well,” Damian offered, fingers reaching up, tracing down along Colin’s neck. “I like _these_.” He pressed his finger tips against a few freckles that speckled Colin’s collar bone, leaning down to kiss them as his hands moved lower. Colin let his eyes fall shut, exhaling as Damian’s hands slid down his sides, gripped his hips-

And then Damian was dropping to his knees, and Colin didn’t have it in him to slow him down any longer.

It was the softest thud, Damian’s jean covered knees on the floor of his room, the plush carpet. His hands worked Colin’s jeans slightly down his hips, as he leaned forward, pressed an open mouth kiss to the swell within his boxer briefs. Colin groaned, reached back to grasp at the edge of the desk, steadying himself as Damian nuzzled him, before peeling his under wear down. His cock sprung free, and Damian smiled, touching with only his tongue, licking along the underside.

Colin shuddered, as Damian reached the tip, flicked his tongue against the head, teasing. Back down again, before he opened his lip, mouthed at the base, one hand finally moving to wrap around Colin. He stroked him, slowly, twisting his fist just around the head, and Colin groaned, tipping his head down slightly.

As hot as the first time had been, with Damian in his full costume- this was _better_ , when he could feel the warm flesh of his palm, the callouses on his fingers. Damian’s grip was sure now, and he moved to stroking only the shaft, opening his mouth and sucking the head in, eyes going half lidded as he felt precome leaking onto his tongue. His other hand held Colin’s hip, thumb rubbing up against warm skin.

Colin gripped the desk, knuckles white, as Damian slid farther down his cock, bobbing his head in time with his thrusts. He looked utterly perfect and broken, lips now red, swollen again- and that ungodly perfect flush. Those heavy eyelids. Colin licked his lips, felt Damian groan around him- and his cock jumped-

And in that exact moment, there was a knock at the door.

Colin jerked his head up, and Damian pulled back, slowly, his hand still working along Colin- mixing the sudden panic in the boy’s chest with that seemingly never ending coil of desire.

“Damian?”

_Dick_. Damian smirked, glancing up at Colin, leaning back in to kiss just beneath the head of his cock- as the door opened without either answering.

Dick leaned part way in, freezing when he caught sight of them. Colin felt the heat rising in his cheeks, his neck, glanced at the floor because he couldn’t _look_ at Dick-

But Damian, Damian was staring at him, letting his tongue drag along Colin’s cock, letting it bob against his lower lip.

“Grayson.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Dick breathed, “Sorry.” But he didn’t move to leave, and Damian didn’t pull his eyes away.

“ _Are you_?” He smirked, squeezed the base of Colin’s cock- which had the redhead shuddering.

“Damian,” he whispered, “we should-“

Damian only shook his head. “Come here,” he offered, still holding Dick’s stare- and for a moment, no one breathed. There was completely silence, almost stillness, except what felt like simply Colin and Damian’s hearts, fluttering wildly in their chests-

And then Dick stepped into the room, and the door clicked shut behind him.

Colin gripped the desk again, felt his legs going weak as the _original_ Robin walked over. As Damian stood up, losing all contact with Colin for a minute to turn and face him- all flushes cheeks, swollen lips, dark eyes.

When Damian leaned in, both he and Colin were sure he was going to get shoved back. But he hadn’t even _touched_ Dick when the older man had an arm around him, pulling him in, crashing his mouth down on Damian’s in a way that nearly stopped his heart. Damian went tense, before utterly melting against him, clutching at Dick as if he might fall off the world.

Colin watched, wide eyed, until Dick was pulling from Damian’s mouth, going to his throat, sucking so hard Damian whined _loud_ , adding a new bruise the few Colin had left already. Damian slit his eyes open, managed to find and hold Colin’s stare as Dick worked down to his collar bone, working yet another bruise-

Damian would be nothing but shades of lilac and buttercups by the end of the night.

Dick sank a hand into Damian’s hair, pulled him back in for another kiss- this one slower, open mouthed and eagerly drinking down every noise Damian made. Colin watched him squirm- before inhaling, slowly, trying to calm himself.

He supposed this counted a s success for their plan-

He also assumed he needed to make an exit, somehow. Which was...difficult, on all sorts of levels. Especially when he wanted nothing more than to slide in between the two of them, to move from Damian’s lips to Dick’s, to have Damian’s hands on him again.

Another slow breath, and he reached down, telling himself he had _self control_ , he could handle the ride back home. Could wait until he was locked in his room to take care of this-

The gnawing ache in his belly that was growing from the exclusion, that was something he didn’t want to even acknowledge.

But he had barely moved when Damian was pulling away from Dick’s mouth, turning in his arms until he was squirming away, moving over to Colin-

Kissing him, full on the mouth, a hand moving up along his cheek, back into his hair.

“What are you doing?” he breathed, and Colin tried to pull back- but the desk kept him pinned, gave him nowhere to go.

“I...I was gonna...give you guys-“

“Don’t even think about it,” Dick said, looking at him over Damian’s shoulder. He took the two steps towards them, pinning Damian between them and leaning over his shoulder, claiming Colin’s mouth for his own.

Colin gasped, closed his eyes as Damian’s fingers tightened in his hair, as Dick’s lips slid along his _perfectly_. If Damian’s kisses were clumsy, Dick’s were a perfected art- his tongue darting along Colin’s lips, but not past them, making his knees feel weak.

He understood the hype about Dick Grayson, in that moment.

When Dick did pull back, he was smiling. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said, pulling back- and the moment he did, Damian was falling back to the floor, turning and taking Colin back into his mouth without warning. Colin gasped, pushing forward- and Damian took the thrust, reached out with one hand to steady his hips. Colin shuddered, forcing himself to stay-mostly- still, as Damian moved with an ease Colin hadn’t expected him to have yet-

And one that seemed to have Dick’s full attention.

Damian glanced up at him, pulling off, licking his lips, before he turned, reaching for Dick, hands moving along the button of his jeans. He didn’t move to stop him- only reached down, stroked Damian’s hair affectionately, as Damian worked his jeans open, rubbed his hand along his groin, eyelids fluttering because _Dick was hard too_.

Damian mouthed at him, through the fabric, as Dick reached down himself, gripping the waist band and tugging it down. The moment his cock was free, Damian had his mouth on the underside, kissing gently, licking his way along it- and Dick was tipping his head back.

“Hell, Dami,” he breathed, as Damian sucked the head into his mouth, “When did you get-“ his words broke, his question left unfinished as Damian wrapped a hand around the base, stroking in time with each bob of his head.

Colin gawked, couldn’t help it- his cock twitching, precum leaking down his shaft. He bit at his lip, Dick so close that Colin could reach out and touch him. Damian so cose he could turn his head if he wanted to, have Colin back in his mouth without a thought-

And, when that was exactly what he did, Colin cried out loudly. Dick grinned, leaning over, sinking a hand into his hair and tugging him in for another kiss. Colin whimpered into it, as Damian sped up his motions.

“That’s it,” Dick breathed, pulling away from Colin’s lips, “Make him come, babybat.” Damian shivered, breathing in through his nose as sliding along Colin’s cock, until his nose was pressed against the ginger hair at his groin, until Colin was at the back of his throat- and he was gone, _so far gone_ , tipping his head back and crying out, hips jerking, then stilling, as he came against Damian’s throat.

The other teen pulled back, coughing, lips and chin wet, pearlescent, and Colin looked down at him, feeling fuzzy.

“Damian,” he started, concerned, but when Damian looked up, caught both his gaze and Dick’s, his eyes were dark, pupils so blown they seemed utterly black.

“Fuck,” Dick breathed, and before he could move, Damian was back on him, swallowing him down too. Dick growled, but when he reached down he was stroking Damian’s hair again. “Little prince,” he breathed, and Damian’s whole body shuddered, “aren’t you just _amazing_.”

Colin’s own belly felt tight over the praise, and it wasn’t even directed at him. He reached down, fumbling to fix his jeans, before he dropped down next to Damian, reaching out to stroke his back, the long scar along his spine. He shuddered, moaned around Dick’s cock, and Dick smiled, even as his eyelids fluttered.

“Do you want me to feel good, Damian?”

Damian pulled up, his hand taking over for his mouth. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, and the voice didn’t even sound like him. Colin leaned in, took advantage of the moment and kissed at his neck, over the bruises he had left, tongue laving over the one _Dick_ had left. Damian whimpered, free hand fisting against his own thigh as he leaned back in, dragged his tongue along the underside of Dick’s cock.

Dick could feel his heart hammering in his throat- Damian’s had long since left his body, the teen was sure. Colin wasn’t even sure he was _real_ , and when Damian said,

“Making you feel good makes _me_ feel good, Grayson,” and swallowed him back down, Colin moved back to Damian’s spine, pressing his mouth to it. The scar was thicker than others, but under his tongue it simply felt like another road on Damian’s map. Colin’s thumb found a lesser scar, closer to his side, stroked it slowly as Dick thrust his hips forward- and the moan he let out as he came over Damian’s tongue had both teens shuddering.

Damian pulled off, swallowing, gasping for breath, and then suddenly Dick was leaning down, lifting him up, pressing his back down against the desk. Damian arched, sweat and saliva from Colin’s kisses leaving his skin damp, as Dick tugged on his jeans and his underwear, dragging them all the way down his thighs until they were falling to the floor.

Colin stood up, moved to Dick’s side- took a second to just _stare_ , because Damian was completely naked, writhing atop the desk like he might _die_ if someone didn’t touch him.

Dick ran his hand sup his thighs, squeezing, and Damian arched his back again. “Damian,” he breathed, “ _You’re gorgeous_.”

Colin couldn’t agree more. He leaned forward, standing more to Damian’s side, until he was over him, could grip his chin and kiss him- gently. Damian pushed towards him, but didn’t try to deepen the kiss, let Colin keep it slow, as Dick squeezed his thighs one more time, before one of his hands moved up to his cock, lifting it from against his belly, where it had smeared precome, stroking it slowly.

Damian moaned into Colin’s mouth, arms wrapping up around his neck as Dick stroked him- quick, tight movements of his fist, that had Damian gasping for breath, the kiss dissolving to Damian simply _breathing_ against Colin. Colin smiled, against his mouth, whispered his name, over and over again, like he had to convince himself Damian was really there, really displayed like he was an offering to a hungry god.

Colin pulled back, glanced behind him- just to see Dick lean over the boy, taking him in his mouth with ease. Damian gasped, hips thrusting up, shoulders digging back against his desk, as Dick swallowed him down, moving until Damian was pushing against the back of his throat with an _ease_ that Colin was jealous of.

Damian gasped with each movement, until his mouth was falling open, Colin stroking his hair back as Damian cried out loudly, hips pushing up and then stilling.

Colin watched Damian seem to melt back, watched as Dick pulled off him, licked his lips. He shivered, as Dick straightened, leaning over and hooking his arm around Colin’s shoulders, dragging him in.

“Want a taste?”

Colin couldn’t kiss Dick _fast enough_. He pressed his tongue into his mouth, let Dick tugged at his ginger hair as he licked his mouth, groaned because he had hoped, before the night was out, to have Damian in _his_ mouth.

This was definitely an acceptable substitute.

Slowly, Damian pushed himself up, watching them, feeling weightless, liquid. Like he might float up to the ceiling. When Dick pulled from Colin’s mouth, he glanced down at him, smiled, before he reached down, gathered him up as if Damian was still as tiny as he had been the day he donned his Robin costume, and crossed the room, carrying him to his bed. Colin followed quickly, tugging the blanket back so Dick could settle Damian down, before he crawled in, stretching out along Damian’s side and kissing his neck.

Damian lifted his hand- wrist limp, and Colin wanted to laugh, wanted to make a joke about how he looked like a spoiled prince-

But Dick was crawling onto the bed, leaning over him and kissing his forehead as Damian ran his fingers back through his hair.

“Little prince,” he breathed, reading Colin’s mind. Damian smiled.

“Come down here.” Dick hesitated- and, for the first time since he had stepped into the room, seemed unsure.

“I shouldn’t,” he breathed, but Damian was shaking his head.

“Just listen to him,” Colin offered, resting a hand on Damian’s belly, enjoying the feeling of bare, warm skin. “He’s a snuggle bug.”

Damian scowled, trying to elbow Colin, who just squeezed him, leaning into his neck and kissing very softly. After a breath, Dick gave in, laying down on his other side, snuggling in close. Damian turned, nuzzled under his chin, kissed his pulse, smiling to himself.

That smile was what had Dick tugging the blanket up over them, covering their various states of dress and undress, watching as Damian turned his head, shifting slightly so he was settling just under Colin’s chin, letting his eyes fall closed.

He smiled, because the two seemed to fit together perfectly, without realizing it.

“I’m going to hell,” Dick offered, even as he leaned in, kissed the curve of Damian’s shoulder, as the teen turned fully, so he was facing Colin. Dick draped a hand over his waist, moved his mouth to the back of his neck.

“If you believe in such things,” Damian offered, keeping his eyes closed. “But I do not see why.”

“Don’t get me started,” Dick offered, pressing his forehead to the back of Damian’s head. Damian clicked his tongue, and Dick sighed. “You two are _kids_.”

“We are not,” Damian countered.

“We aren’t,” Colin agreed, and Dick lifted his head, staring at both of them.

“You’re _seventeen_. Legally, you are. And, legally, I am in a world of trouble right now.”

“-tt- a technicality. It’s irrelevant.” Damian lifted his hand, waved it, before tucking it back between he and Colin.

“It’s not _irrelevant_ , Damian. I’m supposed to have more control than this.” Dick sat up fully, raking a hand through his hair. “Thought I did, honestly.” He shook his head, as Damian and Colin sat up, slowly, both staring at him. Dick took a moment, before, with a half smile, “I knew what you two were up to.”

“You _did_?” Colin, gawking. Damian, silent, tight lipped.

“Yeah. I’m not that _dense_. And I knew each time Damian here made a pass at me.” He glanced at his former Robin, who simply shrugged a shoulder.

“You never reacted, how was I supposed to know it had not gone over your head?”

“I didn’t react because I _couldn’t_ , Damian. You’re really not understanding that this...isn’t okay. That I royally fucked up.”

“You did not.” He folded his arms, lifting his chin slightly. Dick sighed.

“Look, regardless. I knew. When I was going through surveillance for Bruce, I opened the wrong stream, ended up with footage from the cave. _Heard_ the both of you talking about it, before you disappeared. I assume, up here.”

Colin and Damian glanced at each other. They knew which night he was talking about. Damian seemed utterly calm, but Colin’s cheeks were tinging pink.

“When I came up here tonight, I figured there was a good chance you’d be up to something. I thought...thought I’d prove that it wasn’t working on me.” Dick shook his head.

“This is quite the opposite, Grayson.”

“Don’t I know, little prince.” Damian shivered, and Colin reached behind him, pressed his warm palm against his spine. Damian glanced over at him, smiling.

“Your plan worked better than expected, Colin.” That had Dick’s head snapping towards him, as he stared at the redhead.

“ _Your_ plan?” Colin blushed, more, to the point that the color was appearing on his neck.

“Uh, well...I might’ve suggested it to Damian...I mean...” he inhaled, “I mean, you’re...gorgeous. Why wouldn’t I wanna help him? And Damian’s-“ he cut off, shook his head. Felt like he needed to curl up in a hole and be buried alive. “Just never mind. Yeah, your damnation is totally my fault.” Dick’s look softened, and he leaned over Damian, reached out and gripped Colin’s chin, kissing his lips very softly.

“For a church boy, you’re one hell of a devil.”

Colin laughed. The kind that had both Dick and Damian smiling, softly. “You guys really need to just making assumptions about me.” Dick chuckled- kissed him again, softly- before turning to Damian, sliding his palm along his cheek and kissing him, as well.

“I need to leave, before I get into more trouble.”

“You need to _stay_ ,” Damian correced, “And you both need to lose your clothing.”

Dick snorted. “Denim too rough on that pretty royal skin of yours?” Damian reached out, smacking him hard on the chest, and Dick grabbed his hand before he could pull back, holding it still and kissing his wrist. “No, I do need to go. I...I need to think.”

Damian sighed, pulling his hand back. He didn’t try to persuade him further. Both teens watched as Dick got up from the bed, walking around it- until to turn, to lean over and kiss them both- Colin first, then Damian-

Then back to Colin, when the redhead reached up, loosely clutched at his tshirt. He made a little sound against Dick’s mouth, and Dick was kissing him harder, until Damian was grabbing his collar, forcibly turning him- kissing him with the same intensity.

And- this was _not_ leaving.

Dick pulled back- and god, _it was hard_ , hard to pull away from them, hard to take a step back, to ensure there was the space he needed, so he wouldn’t dive back into them, into their mouths, their skin.

“Just let me go,” Dick whispered, staring at them as if they had the power to pull him right back to them with invisible strings. He could feel each one tugging, tied around ribs, muscle. Sewn straight through his heart.

“If you promise to come back,” Damian offered, and Dick’s smile was small, but affectionate.

“When have I ever not come back to you?”

That was not the answer he meant to give. Or the one he _should_ give.

But if he was honest? It was the one he wanted to.

*

After Dick left, Damian and Colin stretched back out in the bed- Colin, after a bit of Damian’s complaining, losing his jeans so the other teen could feel more skin. He had yet to put a single article of clothing back on.

He was sprawled on Colin’s chest, lazily drawing lines, little designs, along his ribs, the side of his abdomen, with a single finger. Not saying a word, as Colin traced his fingers up and down his spine, slowly.

Colin was watching him. He was sure Damian knew he was watching him, but he couldn’t seem to _stop_. Because he wanted to remember him, just like this. The complete opposite of the Damian he was used to seeing, that the world knew. He was affectionate- at ease. And Colin felt, under his fingertips, a warmth spreading in his skin, like he was truly _cared_ for. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

If he could even remember feeling it.

And it ached, beneath that warmth, because he knew it was going to disappear. The plan had worked- as far as he was concerned. Damian had gotten Dick to bend, and truly, Colin didn’t think there was a way for Dick to deny him. Not after that. He’d seen the way he had looked at Damian, the way he looked at the boy like he was in awe of him-

Colin understood. Felt like he looked at him the same way.

But now, he didn’t have a purpose. He’d done is part, played his role- he could pack up, smile at Damian and congratulate him, pretend it didn’t hurt. Pretend he hadn’t allowed himself to get too invested-

_Your plan, your own fault_. He should have known the end would hurt. It always did.

“So, should I congratulate you?” he finally whispered, as Damian’s fingertip ran along the space between two ribs. Dragged a sweet fire over Colin’s skin. Damian glanced at him, but didn’t say a word. “I mean, everything worked. There’s no way Dick is gonna stay away from you... I saw how he looked at you.”

Still nothing. Colin frowned.

“In fact, I probably should’ve offered to go...maybe instead of time alone, he just needed to talk with you.” Damian turned to him, staring at him, before he moved, slowly. Sliding up along his body, holding himself up over his head, so he was staring down at him.

Still, just _staring_. With those eyes that looked like pure jade, like Damian was a statue, come to life. All the scars the cracks, never quite sinking to the core, never really letting him fall to pieces.

“Do not leave,” he finally whispered. He let the back of one of his hands gently stroke along Colin’s cheek, looking down at him like maybe _Colin_ was the one that was a work of art, come to life.

That had to be wrong.

“Why not?” he whispered- and yeah, his voice had a bitter tinge to it. One he wished it didn’t. One he wanted to keep hidden, beneath his tongue, in his throat. Because Damian was his _friend_ , the best friend he could have ever hoped for. Because he’d been with him for years, and Colin couldn’t imagine a life where he lost him, where he pushed him away because he couldn’t keep himself in check-

But his impulse control had never been the best. And when it came to Damian, well- he had used up his control, over the years. He was worn thin, worn out, fading and needing and wanting so much that he knew he could never have to himself.

“The plan worked. You got your man. You don’t _need_ me now.”

Damian exhaled, slowly. As if the words forming under his tongue were a struggle, weighed down with iron. And when he did speak, it was slowly. “I never stopped needing you.”

Colin felt his heart thump wildly against his ribs- before swearing it stilled. Felt like the entire room died around them, the air dissipating, leaving them locked, alone. Without a world-

This couldn’t be real.

“Damian-“

“What if I want you both?” His knuckles against Colin’s cheek now. “What if the desire and affection I have had for Grayson for so long...also applies to you?” He swallowed, slowly, looking _nervous_.

Colin wasn’t sure Damian had ever looked more human than he did in that moment.

“Is there a way I can not lose either of you?” Colin watched as Damian worried the inside of his lip. Without thinking, he reached a hand up, brushed his thumb along Damian’s lower lip.

He wanted to say yes. Wanted to scream it- wanted Damian and wanted him to have Dick, as well. Wanted Dick, too, if he was honest. Wanted to give anything a try, if it meant that this didn’t end, that Damian was _his_ , that he was _Damian’s_ -

And the idea of Dick, having them both? It made his rib cage feel small, his heart feel panicky in the best way possible.

“Would you...would that be okay?” Damian, asking. Damian, looking at him, unsure. Had he ever been unsure, openly, in his life? To Colin, he hadn’t.

Before he could speak, before there were words, Colin was leaning up, kissing him. Slowly. Damian returned it, followed his movements, as Colin’s hand ran back, through his short hair.

“With me,” Colin whispered, against his mouth, “It’d be more than okay.”

Damian grinned then, seemed like he was _beaming_ , and surged forward, kissed Colin again. Kissed him breathlessly, clutched at him until Colin was rolling them over, pinning him down, so Damian could clutch at his shoulder blades. Against his mouth, Damian was whispering something- and then into the air, as Colin moved to kiss his neck, tenderly over the bruises he and Dick had left on them.

The words were in Arabic, but Colin didn’t need to understand them to know the tone, the inflection. The _affection_ in them, it was blatant, so thick he could have drowned in it.

He nuzzled Damian’s neck, inhaled and let everything sink into him. The way Damian’s fingers mapped along his shoulders, the sweet sound of his voice- the fact that Colin’s heart felt _alive_ again-

Maybe this was something he _could_ have. Maybe he had been wrong.

Maybe, everything here was just _right_.

*

The call came two days later- to Damian. Dick, asking to _talk_.

Damian, stating very plainly it was more than just he and Dick that would need to have a discussion- and Dick agreeing.

Damian, simply texting Colin _Dick wants to talk. Can I pick you up?_

Colin had felt out of his skin, waiting. He sat outside, watching some of the younger kids enjoying the nice weather, watching when Damian pulled up on his bike, as he pulled his helmet off and climbed off. Colin stood up, holding his own helmet by the strap-

Was greeted with a soft kiss to his mouth, with Damian’s free hand gently pressing against his hip. Colin leaned into it, tried to keep it chaste- but it was hard, even as Damian smiled against his mouth, lingered so that he was breathing on his lips for just a moment too long.

Some of the kids were watching. Colin caught their glances, as he followed Damian towards his bike. Two of the sisters, out supervising the younger ones, were staring.

Colin swallowed. He had always been good at keeping things _discrete_ , when it came to his love life. When he’d fooled around in the past, with kids old enough to be on their way out, when he was probably too young for them, no one had ever been the wiser.

But he hadn’t wanted to push off Damian’s kiss. He hadn’t wanted to hide him-

And what did it matter. He’d be leaving soon. Not that he knew to where, to what. Not that there was a _plan_ as to what his life was going to become, in a few months time.

He clung to Damian, as they made the drive towards Bludhaven. He clung perhaps _too tightly_ , but Damian never once complained, never reached to loosen his hands.

Colin was glad. Because he didn’t know what they were walking into. What this was about to become. They had had their moment, the two of them. And Colin hadn’t wanted to leave, the next day. He’d wanted to crawl into Damian’s skin, fuse into his ribs. Never leave him, ever again.

But Dick- he didn’t know what Dick was going to say to this. Maybe, to just Damian, there might have been hope. If it was just _sex_ , Colin didn’t think Dick would have put up much of a fight against Damian. A relationship- because, despite Damian dancing around terms, Colin knew that was what he wanted, wanted more than Dick to just crawl into his bed for an hour, only to leave him alone again. That might take a bit more luck-

But dragging him into it? Well, he wasn’t sure if that was even something Dick was _interested_ in. And he didn’t want to be the thing that broke Damian’s chances with the man he had been smitten with for so long- even if Damian used to deny it, Colin _knew_.

But he didn’t want to give up his claim to Damian, either. Didn’t want to ever give him up again.

So, he clung to him as if the world was opening up, and he wanted to make sure that when they fell, they fell _together_.

The walk up to Dick’s apartment felt like it was endless. Colin had his helmet clutched in one hand, his free hand clutched in _Damian’s_ , fingers laced together. He hadn’t said a word.

Damian had barely knocked, before Dick was opening the door, glancing at the both of them, before stepping aside, letting them in. Colin couldn’t read his face, and resisted looking back, as Dick closed and relocked the door, as Colin and Damian toed their shoes off, left their helmets behind.

“Do you guys-“

“The only thing we want,” Damian started, “Is to not dance around the subject, Grayson.”

Dick sighed, sweeping a had back through his hair, before motioning for the both of them to follow him. They walked into the living room, Dick settling on one end of the couch. Colin sat at the other, pulling himself in as tightly as he could- defensive, he knew. But he couldn’t help it. Damian seemed fine to sit in the middle, turning to face Dick, but settling back far enough that he was nearly sitting on Colin’s toes.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Dick admitted.

“The truth.”

“The truth isn’t...acceptable here, Damian. It’s just not. What happened- that was my fault, my moment of weakness. And it shouldn’t have. And it can’t, again.” He shook his head. “Neither of you are even _legal_ yet. And you’re...god, you’re supposed to be my brother. You were my Robin.” Damian shivered a little, and Colin could see, in Dick’s eyes, he had the same reaction over it. “I’m supposed to take care of you, look out for you. What I did, that was the opposite.”

“I disagree,” Damian stated, flatly. “It was not the opposite. You caused no harm. We _wanted_ you, Grayson. And we still do.” He squared his shoulders. “The three of us, we could be something _great_.”

Dick stared at Damian, before glancing over his shoulder, at Colin. Colin held the gaze for a moment, before looking away, eyes dropping to Damian’s shoulder, the curve of it leading into his neck.

“The two of you are great,” Dick offered, one of his hands fisting against his thigh, “I think you’re good for each other. You don’t need me.” He smiled- it was forced, fake, and Damian was surging towards him, pressing him against the arm of the couch, shifting into his lap.

“I _want_ you, Grayson,” he said, voice loud- nearly breaking, and Colin forced himself to unfold, to lean at least closer. “I have for some time. You are...” he paused, inhaled, “You are everything. You _were_ everything.” He shook his head, as if the words weren’t coming, not forming right. He glanced back, at Colin, found his gaze and held it. “You _both_ are. I want this.” He turned back. “We both do. There is no harm-“

“You’re a kid-“

“ _Stop calling me a child_!” Damian braced his hands on Dick’s shoulders, squeezing. “Neither of us are children. We stopped being children before we even _began_. Have I ever been a child, Grayson? _Have I_?” Colin flinched- because he knew the answer was _no_. Damian never was. Colin had moments of it, he knew. Life hadn’t been great, but there were moments. Dick had a life, before Bruce. Before all this started.

Damian was born into it. He had never had the chance.

“You have...loved me,” Damian continued, “For longer than I can remember. I do not want to lose that.” His grip on Dick’s shoulders loosened. “I do not know what to do with this _affection_ I feel, Grayson. All I know is that I do not want you to leave.”

Dick didn’t move, for a moment, before he was reaching up, cupping Damian’s face, pulling him closer- kissing the bridge of his nose, softly, pressing his forehead to Damian’s.

“I never said I’d stop loving you.”

“Than simply _embrace it_.” His hands slid from Dick’s shoulders to his chest. “You are fighting it, and I do not understand why. Tell me- tell _us_ \- you do not want this, and we will go. But do not _lie_ , Grayson. Not to us- or yourself.”

Dick exhaled, slowly, shaky. And then he was kissing Damian, slowly, the kind that had Damian seeming to go limp, falling against him. Dick’s hands moved to his back, held him against him, moved his mouth to his neck. He kissed softly, before nuzzling into him.

“I don’t want you to go,” he admitted, and Damian smiled into him. He allowed Dick to hold him, another moment, before he pulled away, turning and looking at Colin-

Holding his hand out to him, a silent beckoning.

Colin hesitated, before he shifted, sliding closer, taking Damian’s hand. His lover- that seemed appropriate now, even if Colin wanted so badly to call him his _boyfriend_ \- tugged him over, sliding his arms around him, resting against his shoulder.

“Colin.” Dick, watching the two of them. “Is this...what you want?”

He realized he hadn’t said a word, since they got there. He had left it all to Damian.

Slowly, he licked his lips, nodding. “I care about Damian,” he said, reaching up, finding one of his hands and squeezing it. “And he cares about you. I...I don’t _mind_. I mean, I like you. I-“ he paused, blushing. “I sound like an idiot. Yes, I want it too.”

_Yes_ , because he could live off of Damian’s happiness- and Damian, between them, seemed so content, he was sure the world was _right_.

_Yes_ , because when Dick had kissed him, he had felt like he was full of static. Attraction to such a high level it made him dizzy.

_Yes_ , because it was easy to see himself falling in love with him- and still loving Damian. The both of them.

Why should any of them have to choose?

Dick nodded, before he leaned over, kissed the corner of Colin’s mouth, Damian’s temple.

“I’m going to hell,” he echoed, from the previous night, “But I don’t really think I care.” Damian full on _grinned_ , as Colin couldn’t help but smile as well.

At this point, he really didn’t think hell seemed that bad.

*

They stayed at Dick’s the rest of the afternoon. Casually existing on the couch- Damian complaining because Dick but on some film that he _had no interest in_ \- except half way through, he was asking if the two romantically involved characters were going to stay together, and Dick could only hush him, and tell him to watch.

Even if they only half did. They talked about the Batmobile- Colin was a the point where he was willing to wait in line to see this new one, since it seemed they could never _shut up_ about it. Talked about the fact that Two-Face was standing trial on his latest crimes soon.

They talked as if nothing had changed at all.

And when it grew late, when the sky faded, they didn’t leave.

It was subtle, Dick glancing out the window, asking if they really wanted to make the drive back to Gotham. “You could stay,” he offered, and Damian grinned from where he sat on the couch, stretched out so he was leaning against the arm, legs draped over Colin, who was so close it was Damian’s _thighs_ in his lap, and his his calves.

“As if we were going to leave, Grayson,” he offered, and the oldest rolled his eyes.

Colin couldn’t exactly pin-point when it _started_ , but somewhere, in the dark, against the light of some movie none of them seemed to really be paying complete attention to- a cycle, he was noticing. They were too busy glancing at each other, focusing on the presence in the room. But somewhere, against that light, Damian had shifted, moved directly into Colin’s lap. Had pressed his mouth to his neck, over and over again, until Colin was leaning his head back, because there was nothing else to _do_ -

Damian wasn’t something he ever wanted to resist, and definitely not at this point.

But his eyes were falling shut, and Damian kept kissing at his throat, before finding his mouth. He kissed him hard, a hand against Colin’s cheek, as he lifted himself above him, straddled him until Colin’s hands were on his hips, fingers flexing, gripping back towards his ass.

And when Damian released his mouth, when they glanced towards the other end of the couch- Dick was _watching them_ , a little smile on his lips.

“I think I could watch you two forever,” he admitted, and Damian smirked.

“You could join us,” he offered, “That would be a better plan.”

Dick’s smile turned to a smirk. “Couch is a little small for that, babybat.” He pushed himself off it, walking behind Damian, leaning down so his breathed ghost along the shell of his ear. “Maybe I should just take you to bed?”

Damian tipped his head back, moaning quietly, and Dick was gathering him up, lifting him from Colin’s lap, smiling down at the redhead and jerking his head in the direction of his bedroom. Colin was quick to get up, to follow Dick across the room, into it-

Watched as he settled Damian onto the bed, leaning over him to kiss him, quickly. It was brief, left Damian leaning up into the air when Dick pulled away, still seeking out his mouth. But Dick was turning, walking over to Colin and sliding his fingers into his hair, tugging him in-

Kissing him in a way that had Colin reaching out, grasping at his shirt tightly. Dick’s mouth moved in ways that felt so utterly _obscene_ for just a kiss, tongue flicking against Colin’s lips, teasing until it finally slid past them. He groaned, felt completely weak against Dick, as the man’s over hand found the small of his back, pressed against it, following it down, over the swell of his ass.

From the bed, they both heard Damian groan.

“Come here,” Damian said, almost _pleaded_ , and Dick pulled from Colin’s mouth, glanced back at him. He’s gotten up onto his knees, was staring at them with pretty eyes so wide, so desperate.

“Think we should?” he asked, then hand in Colin’s hair moving to stroke his cheek, affectionately. Colin turned, nuzzled against it, kissed his palm- couldn’t _help_ it. But by the way Dick’s smile flickered all the way up to his eyes, he was fairly sure Dick hadn’t wanted him to do anything but.

“Yeah,” Colin whispered. Dick took his hand, tugging him over towards the bed, and Damian leaned over, wrapped his arms around Colin’s shoulders, tugging him in closer.

“You should kiss me,” he offered, and Colin laughed.

“You know, you’ve told me to do that a lot. You could alw-“ the word died on his tongue as Damian leaned down, kissed him hard, had Colin forgetting to breath as he grasped at the other teen, holding onto him. Dick had his hand on Colin’s lower back, again, pressing- and the moment Colin leaned back to breathe, Dick was there, kissing him again before Damian could take him back.

Colin trembled, gasped when Dick pulled away- watched him turn, kiss Damian with the same _hunger_ , and then he was pulling free, nearly shoving Colin onto the bed. Colin clutched at the blankets, Damian tugging him up so he was on his side, before he let himself fall with a grace only _he_ could muster onto the bed next to him. Damian hooked one arm over him, fingers in his hair, as he kissed him again.

Dick watched, for a moment, before walking around the bed, crawling onto it so he could stretch out behind Colin. He hooked an arm around his waist, pressing flush against him as he bit at his shoulder, through his tshirt. Colin groaned, into Damian’s kiss, before the other teen was pulling back, unhooking his arm from Colin’s shoulders. He slid down his body, hands moving right to the button of his jeans- and Colin could barely breathe.

The moment Damian had them open, though, had his mouth around the head of his cock, Colin _remembered_ , and sucked in a breath so loudly that Dick was chuckling behind him.

“Careful,” he whispered, rocking his hips against Colin’s ass- and, _oh_ , he could _feel_ him. “Wouldn’t want you to black out, pretty boy.” He nipped at his neck, as Damian took him in deeper- and Colin moaned. “Our little prince has a bit of an oral fixation, doesn’t he?” he asked, pushing up enough that he could glance over Colin’s side, watch Damian as he moved with an ease that was _quickly_ coming with practice.

“I’m...not complaining,” Colin gasped, and Damian pulled off, licking his lips. He held Dick’s gaze for a moment, before opening his mouth, slowly pulling Colin back in.

Dick groaned, reached down and grasped the base of Colin’s cock, squeezing- holding him still as Damian moved. Colin’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment, as he shifted, as Dick moved enough so that he could roll onto his back, Damian following- refusing to pull his mouth away.

“Dami, careful,” he breathed, reaching a hand down, brushing at his short dark hair, “I- I don’t wanna-“ the words broke off into a moan as Dick began to give him half-strokes. Just enough to follow each bob of Damian’s head. “-not yet,” Colin breathed, and Dick leaned down, nipped at his jaw.

“Why not?” he whispered, tracing his tongue along his jawbone, before pausing to nip at his earlobe. “We want you to, pretty boy. Besides,” he squeezed, as Damian pulled off, teasing the sensitive underside of the head of his cock with his tongue. “We’ll just work you up again. _And again_.”

Colin jerked his hips, moaning loudly, as he slid back into Damian’s mouth, coming the moment his lips were around him. Damian reached out for his thighs, squeezing them as he sucked until Colin had nothing left to give him. When he pulled off, he pushed himself up- met Dick over Colin for a kiss. And Colin swore he could see their tongues, watched Dick lick into Damian’s mouth, heard them both groaning.

Damian had barely pulled away, when Dick was reaching for his shirt, tugging it up and helping Damian discard it. He pushed Damian down, onto the bed next to Colin, and crawled over the redhead, working Damian’s jeans open.

“You’re overdressed, babybat,” he mused, and Damian took over, shoving his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs. Dick smirked, reached down and traced his thumb up the underside of Damian’s cock- which was hard, resting against his belly. He glanced over at Colin. “You too, Colin. I don’t see enough _skin_.”

Colin sat up, tugging his shirt off, tossing it away, before working on his jeans and boxer briefs. He wasn’t as fast as Damian, but in a few moments he was equally naked, and Dick was _grinning_. He reached out with his other hand, ran it along Colin’s pale thigh, thumb rubbing little circles into him when he paused, squeezed.

Damian reached out, his hand found Colin’s, tangled with it. Their fingers laced, and Damian tried to shift closer to Dick’s hand, tried to ge his touch to become _anything_ other than the teasing, single finger rubbing up along the underside of his cock.

Dick licked his lips, and when he spoke, his voice was husky. “Tell me, little prince,” he whispered, “has our pretty boy fucked you yet?”

Damian moaned, loudly, _obscene_ , before offering, “ _no_.” Dick glanced at Colin.

“How did you resist that?” he asked, and Colin rolled onto his side, pressed his face into the crook of Damian’s neck- needed his skin, needed to kiss him.

“Just didn’t get there yet,” he admitted. Dick finally wrapped his hand around Damian’s cock, squeezing, and Damian tipped his head back- bared his throat so that Colin could suck on the skin. The bruises from the previous night together were still there, faded slightly- and Colin could only think that Damian would look like a _victim_ by the time they were done.

“Has _anyone_?” he asked, and the _no_ that came from Damian was a desperate whine, hips pushing up towards Dick’s hand, thighs spreading in _invitation_.

Dick licked his lips, felt his heart hammering wildly.

“Do you want us to, Dami? Do you want Colin and I inside you?”

“Yes!” Damian nearly shouted, and Colin pulled off his neck- a fresh, ugly bruise joining the older ones, and stared up at Dick. He hadn’t ever thought to ask Damian is _that_ was something he wanted- had been far too distracted by what he was being given already.

But his cock was throbbing, just thinking about it, and he was half hard all over again.

“You heard him,” Dick said, releasing Damian’s cock and pulling back, “And who are we t say no to our little _prince_.”

Dick leaned over the side of the bed, left Damian to turn and kiss Colin desperately as he pulled something from his nightstand. When he was finally back, gripping at Damian’s hips and moving him, he had a bottle of lube settled in the blankets, and he had stripped of his shirt.

Colin took a moment to stare, as Dick guided Damian to roll over, to get up on his hands and knees. Dick had scars just like Damian, various marks that broke his olive skin- but, like Damian, Colin found he _liked_ them. Liked the way they dragged his eyes from one section of well toned muscle under that enticing skin to the next.

He was settled on Dick’s abs when he heard him said, “Colin, take him.”

Colin jerked his head up, found Damian was facing him, leaning into him- reaching up and wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him, as Dick ran his hands along his bare ass.

“You tell us if you get uncomfortable,” he said- and Colin thought it was directed at Damian, but- it was left open.

To both of them.

He appreciated that.

Dick gripped Damian’s ass, and then without warning leaned down, parting flesh and laving his tongue up over his hole. Damian gave a sharp cry into Colin’s mouth, breaking the kiss, eyes wide. Colin leaned in, kissed the corner of his mouth, Damian’s jaw.

“Feel good?” he asked, as Dick lapped at him, tongue wet and flat, making Damian’s hips squirm, trying to get closer.

“Y-yes,” Damian breathed, and Dick gripped his ass tighter. Damian spread his thighs, whining as Dick traced the muscle with his tongue, until he felt Damian was a bit relaxed.

When he pulled back, Damian turned, kissed at Colin’s neck, still clutching him. Colin smiled, stroked Damian’s sides, as Dick slicked up his fingers, before returning.

He swirled one finger around Damian’s hole, spreading the lube, before he began to slowly press one inside. Damian jerked forward, almost yelping, clutching onto Colin _so tightly_.

Dick froze. “Dami, baby, you’re so tense.” He pulled back, had barely even breached him, his free hand rubbing the back of his thigh. “I can stop.”

“No,” Damian breathed, shaking his head. Dick waited a moment, before sighing.

“If you’re sure. C’mon, let’s get you more comfortable.” Damian untangled himself from Colin, let Dick guide him back down to the bed, so he was on his back. He lay back in the pillows, as Dick re-situated between his thighs. “You have to tell me if it’s too much,” he offered, looking at Damian with serious eyes. Damian nodded. Dick squeezed his thighs, before pressing his slick fingers against his hole again. Teasing- light pressure but not actually pushing into him.

Colin settled next to him, reaching out and wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. Damian tipped his head back, moaning, and Colin took his time, rubbing his thumb up over his slit, coming back wet.

He glanced at Dick, who smiled at him, carefully easing one finger into Damian. The switch in position- along with Colin acting as a distraction- had relaxed him, and Dick exhaled, feeling that sweet, intense heat clenching around him.

“Okay babybat?” he whispered, and Damian was nodding, spreading his thighs more. Colin squeezed his cock, and Dick grinned, easing the finger in and out of him, slowly. Damian didn’t tense up again, and when Dick added a second finger, he _moaned_ , hands scrambling along the sheets. “I think he likes it,” Dick offered, and Colin turned to him, leaning over and kissing him.

“I think so too.”

Dick smirked, nipped at Colin’s lip, before the redhead was pulling back. Dick scissored his fingers, watched as Damian lifted his hips, pushing into Colin’s hand. When Dick curled his fingers, however, pressed until he found a bundle of nerves- Damian nearly _screamed_.

Colin glanced back, and Dick was _grinning_. “C’mon pretty boy,” he offered, pulling his fingers out, Damian whimpering over the loss. “Come open him up with me.”

Colin nearly choked, couldn’t get between Damian’s legs fast enough. Dick made a point to rub the lube along his fingers, to drag his hand up along his arm as Colin pressed his fingers against Damian’s hole. Whispered _three_ in his ear, and when Colin was easing them in, Damian’s thighs were trembling.

“ _Colin_ ,” Damian breathed, and then a string of words Colin couldn’t understand- but he didn’t really need to. He understood the tone of _more_ , of _please_ from his own experiences.

He fucked Damian quickly, felt Dick’s hands running along his sides, his mouth on the back of his neck, his shoulders- kissing trails of freckles. Damian moaned to him, moaned _his name_ , over and over again, and when Colin curled his fingers, brushed that spot again, Damian’s back arched so far off the bed he didn’t know how his spine didn’t snap.

“Think he’s ready?” Dick asked, in his ear, and Colin was nodding. Dick smiled, kissed the redhead’s cheek before climbing off the bed, working his own jeans open and finally stripping the rest of the way. Colin pulled his fingers out, scrambling out of the way- moving up the bed so he could pepper Damian’s warm, flushed cheeks with kisses, as Dick poured lube onto his palm, stroked himself.

When he crawled back onto the bed, between Damian’s legs, he glanced up at Colin, then back down, at Damian’s thighs. Colin sucked on his lip, pulled away from the other teen, leaning down his body and gripping his thighs, holding them open. Dick smiled, leaned forward and snagged a quick kiss, before he eased his way into Damian’s body.

Over Colin’s shoulder, he could see Damian staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide, mouth slack, as he trembled around him. His pupils were huge, and when Dick was half way inside him, he began sucking on his lower lip, trying to lift his hips, to meet his movement.

Colin’s hands on his thighs prevented that.

“ _Fuck_ Damian,” Dick breathed, “You’re so tight. Are you okay?” Damian nodded, furiously, hands still scrambling along the bed.

“ _Fine_ ,” he breathed, “but Grayson, _Gray-son_ , you are-“

“Teasing you?” he asked, unmoving now that he was fully inside him. “I’m being _gentle_ , Damian. There’s a difference.”

“You’re teasing him a little,” Colin added, and Dick glared at him, playfully. Colin shrugged a shoulder, rubbed his tumbs along Damian’s thighs. “I think he just wants you to fuck him into oblivion, Dick.”

Damian moaned, and yeah, that seemed to be _exactly_ what he wanted.

Dick pulled his hips back, thrusting in, setting a rhythm that was still fairly easy, but had Damian squirming, gasping with each thrust inside his body. His cock was leaking all over his belly, flushed, and Dick licked his lips.

“Colin,” he whispered, watched as the redhead dragged his eyes up- had been _watching_ as Dick’s cock disappeared into Damian’s body. “Do you want him?”

Colin swore his heart _stopped_.

“Right _now_?” Dick grinned, nodded. “But, you-“

“Make him come for me,” Dick offered, “so I can make him come _again_.” He pulled out, and Damian whined, as Dick crawled out of the way. Colin swallowed, slid over Damian’s thigh to take his place, shuddering as Dick reached out, having poured more lube into his palm, and stroked him. Colin thrust into his hand, once, twice, before Dick was pulling back.

He rubbed his hands along Damian’s thighs, leaning over him, and with a single thrust, was inside him. Damian gasped, a pleased smile on his face, back arching, as Colin groaned, hands bracing himself on the bed as he hovered over Damian.

“Okay?” he whispered, and Damian licked his lips, staring up at him with those blown, jade eyes.

“If you move,” he breathed, “it will be.” Colin smiled, pulling back and thrusting into him, and Damian moaned, tipping his head back. Colin leaned in, latched his mouth again Damian’s neck, kissing each patch of bruised skin he found. He lapped at his pulse, as he felt Damian’s cock bump against his abdomen, when he jerked his hips up.

Next to them, Dick was watching, silent. But his eyes were enough to drive them both on, to have Colin finding Damian’s mouth as he felt his body clench around him, once-

And then Damian was crying into his mouth, barely able to breathe, and Colin felt his orgasm splash the both of them, felt his body clenching onto him tightly. He gasped, pulled away from Damian’s mouth to tip his own head back- and he was coming again, hips jerking and then stilling. Beneath him, Damian was panting, trying and failing to catch his breath. Colin didn’t move, could only stare down at him, until Dick’s hand was brushing his hip.

When Colin pulled out, Damian whimpered- the feeling of being so _full_ disappearing, as Colin collapsed next to him.

But barely a moment later, Dick was back between his thighs, slamming into him with a brutal thrust that really did have Damian screaming. Colin jerked his head up, watched as Dick grasped at Damian’s legs, lifting them. Without a word, Damian locked them around his waist, fisting his hands in the blankets and gritting his teeth for a moment as his body jolted from the over-stimulation-

But then each thrust was hitting his prostate, and Dick was panting over him, strings of words about how good he was, _they were_ , how Damian felt like _heaven_ , and Damian was squirming, trying to meet each thrust.

“Break me,” he breathed, before cursing, strings of words that sounded utterly filthy and glorious just in tone, and Colin was wrapping an arm over his chest, holding him down to the bed, a comforting presence. Damian’s cheeks were wet, and Colin licked at one trail of tears, kissing the corner of his eye.

He didn’t ask if he was okay. They’d _know_ if he wasn’t.

Dick tossed his head back, clutching at Damian’s hips with bruising force. He couldn’t see straight, couldn’t believe hot Damian fit around him so perfectly- how much he _liked_ that he was wet from Colin, how much he wanted to almost _ruin him_ -

And then Damian was crying out again, rhythmically clenching around Dick, and god, _he’d come again already_ , even if there had been almost nothing in his body to give. Dick growled, hips jerking forward, before he gave in, let it all wash over him as he came inside Damian, until his head was tipping forward and he was seeing starbursts, even with his eyes _open_.

Damian’s legs unlocked around his waist, and Dick pulled out. Damian whined, before turning, pressing his face beneath Colin’s chin. Dick slid down behind him, locking an arm around him, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Was that one hell of a first time?” he whispered into Damian’s hair, and the teen huffed, still panting.

“-tt- I...just...” he shook his head, clutching at Colin’s arm. “ _Yes_.” Dick grinned, glancing up, catching Colin’s gaze, who smiled as well.

“Good.”

*

Damian drifted to sleep, between the two of them, and Colin might have, if Dick hadn’t shifted, sat up slowly. Colin watched him, before sitting up himself.

“Figured you might be tired too,” the teen offered, smiling, and Dick smiled back at him. Colin carefully puled away from Damian, who rolled into the space Colin had inhabited, pressing his face into his pillows- stealing the warmth- as Colin crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Dick. “You know, pretty sure this is going to be the happiest day of his life.”

“If you think so.” Dick reached a hand up, raked it back through his hair. “I just hope this is what he really wants. What _you_ want.”

Colin licked his lips. He reached out, settled his hand over Dick’s. “Look, here’s what I know. I know Damian is head over heels for you, no matter what he says or _doesn’t_ say. I know you...you feel it too. Even if you don’t wanna. And I know that _I_...” He inhaled, slowly. “I think I love him. If that’s a word I can use right now. Probably not to his face, but, well...” Colin glanced up at Dick. “And he loves you. And I _like_ you. I always have. I think this...that it could work.”

Dick smiled, pulling his hand from Colin’s and wrapping it around his shoulders, tugging him in closer. He leaned in, kissed his hair, smiling into it.

“I could love you,” Dick offered, “trust me. I already do, in a way.” Colin smiled, snuggling in closer- feeling like Dick could completely envelope him-

Like he’d love that.

“This is going to sound crazy,” Colin offered, “But...I feel safe. With you both. With _you_. And I...I don’t normally feel that.” Dick squeezed his shoulders, and Colin smiled to himself. “I want this to work. I want this to be something good...it’d be a nice change. Everything else in my life is...unsure.” He felt Dick pushing him back, carefully, to look down at him, and Colin glanced away.

“Is everything okay?”

Real concern. Colin’s belly was gone to the butterflies. “As okay as it can be. I mean, when I’m eighteen I’m out. I can’t live at the orphanage much past that, and I just don’t really know what I’m going to do.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It’ll work out, though. I’ll find something. Figure out what I’m doing with my life.”

Dick studied him for a moment, before the arm around Colin’s shoulders dropped, and he was reaching up, stroking his cheek. “I’m going to say something,” he started, “And it’s going to sound crazy. It already does to me, but...” He paused, inhaled. “If we’re going to make this work, well...here. Come here.”

Colin arched an eyebrow. Sure he misheard.

But Dick kept going. “You’ve been Damian’s friend for _years_. Hell, you’re basically part of the family- well, you _definitely_ are now. And...I don’t know. It’s wild, this is all just starting but...” Dick shrugged. “Fuck it. Move in. Stay with me.”

“You’re serious,” Colin whispered. Dick nodded.

“Dead. I’m assuming you haven’t mentioned this to Damian yet, or I can tell you, you wouldn’t have a choice. You’d be in the Manor already. But, maybe,” Dick sighed, “maybe this could be good, for the two of us? A little space, a little time.”

Colin felt color rising in his cheeks, but couldn’t keep from leaning in, from kissing Dick slowly. Because yeah, that sounded just fine. _More than fine_. Like a dream.

And it would give him the time he needed, they needed. He knew how he felt about Damian, how he could easily feel about Dick. This would give him that chance, to grow those feelings.

Dick pulled back from the kiss, brushing some of Colin’s ginger fringe from his forehead. “Tell me that’s a yes.”

Like Dick wanted him there. Like he _wanted_ Colin-

And Colin realized, he really did. They both did.

“Yeah,” he whispered, and Dick grinned, kissing him again, tilting Colin’s head back. He might have kept going, have kissed Colin until it was black as sin outside, until the stars faded, but Damian finally stirred, rolling over to watch them.

“Am I excluded from this?” he asked, voice somewhat sleepy, but he was smiling. Dick pulled back from Colin, glanced at Damian and smiled.

“ _Never_ , babybat.” He reached out, rubbed one of Damian’s copper thighs, thumbs tracing a scar. “Colin’s moving in with me.”

If it hadn’t _seemed_ sudden before to Colin, hearing Dick just _say_ it made it sound crazy. But Damian only arched an eyebrow.

“Oh?” He glanced at Colin, who smiled sheepishly. “...How long was I asleep?”

Dick laughed. “Not long. You could probably use a shower, though.” Damian yawned, stretched.

“I am unsure I can _walk_ ,” he admitted, and Colin nearly choked. Damian grinned.

“You just want me to carry you,” Dick said, and Damian shrugged a shoulder. Dick stood up, turning- and Colin expected Dick to scoop Damian up as he had seen him before, to cradle him with an ease that should have been unheard of. But this time he picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder, holding onto the backs of his thighs. Damian crawled, smacked at his lower back, and Colin burst into laughter, leaning back on his elbow.

“ _Grayson you ass_!”

“What? You wanted to be carried, _little prince_. You didn’t specify how.” Damian squirmed, pulling himself up and pushing at Dick’s shoulder. Dick grinned, tossing him back on the bed, where Damian glared up at him.

“I hate you,” he offered, and Dick smiled.

“You’ve really shown that.” Damian’s cheeks flushed. “Now really, a warm shower will feel good. Sadly, the three of us are definitely _not_ all going to fit in my shower at once.”

“-tt- if we were home-“

“Don’t go there,” Dick offered, reaching down to help Damian up. Colin braced a hand on the teen’s lower back, as Damian swayed slightly, feeling off balance. And, if he was honest, perhaps a _little_ sore. “Last thing I need is Bruce walking in on me in the shower with you two.” Dick paused, then groaned. “Fuck Bruce is going to kill me.”

Damian laughed. “Father will recover. He has quite the... _romantic_ record. Simply bring it up, it will shut him up.” Damian smirked. “If need be, we can call my mother.”

“Let’s...stop talking about your parents while we’re naked,” Dick offered, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “High-tail it to the shower kid. I want one too. And I’m sure so does Colin.”

Damian rolled his eyes, but walked away, towards the door- still blissfully naked. And Dick and Colin would be lying is they said they didn’t shamelessly watch.

*

It felt like eternities before they were all clean again. Dick changed the sheets, and the three of them crawled into the bed, in just their underwear. It took a few minutes of shifting, rearranging, before they settled with Dick in the middle. He lay on his back, Damian and Colin curled up along both his sides.

Damian was yawning again, nestling in, not bothering to keep his eyes open. There didn’t seem a need- at this point, they were exhausted. And if there was more to discuss- which he was sure there was- there was the morning. There were countless days, after this.

He settled his hand on Dick’s belly, as the oldest’s hand rested between his shoulder blades. Colin was watching Damian, smiling to himself, before he reached out, took Damian’s hand, laced their fingers together. A small smile crossed Damian’s face, and he squeezed Colin’s hand. The redhead smiled back, pressed a kiss to Dick’s shoulder before settling against the pillows.

“See you in the morning,” he whispered, and Dick turned, kissed the tip of his chin- caused Colin a breathy giggle.

“Goodnight, pretty boy.” He glanced down at Damian, gave him a squeeze. “Good night, babybat.”

Damian was silent, for a minute, before he placed a soft kiss to Dick’s chest.

“Goodnight, beloveds.”

Dick and Colin smiled, hearts fluttering for a moment, before settling with their eyes closed, chasing sleep. And, in that moment, with the three of them tangled together, sleep was easy to come by.

Because, in the dead of night, it felt alright. Everything in that room- it could work. Might work.

_Would work_.


End file.
